Rose of Time
by Z0mb1ehunter789
Summary: It has been 10 years for this Rose, and time hasn't been kind to her. Ruby Rose will be given the chance of a lifetime. Go back to before the fall of Beacon and stop it from happening. To save everyone. To stop Salem and the Grimm. To finally kill Cinder Fall. Time Travel AU. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY as it is the IP of RoosterTeeth.

 _The man had exited a portal followed quickly by two others. He was an average sized man at about 5'6" with short clean cut black hair. He wore black Vans with blue shorts with a open red vest, showing off the deep scar eight point scar on his chest._

 _Following behind him was a boy and a girl, both around the same age and in their teenage years. The boy wore a cloak with blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt underneath and white Vans with dark-brown hair that went down to his neck. The girl was dressed in a black long sleeve t-shirt with similar blue denim jeans as to the boy and wore black Vans with white laces and had long black hair that went part of the way down her back. While the man had green eyes that seemed to pierce everything they stared at, the two teens had similar silver eyes that seemed so full of life and want for knowledge._

 _The man takes a few steps from the portal and closes it before looking back at his two companions. He seems to take a moment to take them in before speaking. "I should be gone two hours at the most. Razoul, take care of my daughter in the meantime."_

 _The boy now known as Razoul seemed to flinch as the man's eyes looked at him before responding as best he could. "You don't have to worry about that Master. She will be in no harm while I am here." Razoul finished off his statement with a bow that showed understanding in it. The girl on the other hand looked completely offended as she glared at her father._

 _"Are you serious? I can take care of myself father. Razoul doesn't have to look over me like I am a pet." She fixed Razoul with a glare when he went to open his mouth and say something. The man just laughed at his daughter's response and understood the reasoning. "Father, I wanted for Razoul and me to come along so we could do something fun for once while we wait for you to meet with your friends."_

 _The man's expression hardened showing what he thought of his 'friends'. "I would hardly call them that. We are in more of a relationship with a mutual benefit." The man turned around and looked to the sky. "Val, I know that you don't like the idea of Razoul protecting you like that, but this Earth is very dangerous. It is so dissimilar to our own. Sure they have heroes here to protect the peace, but they are weak..."_

 _Val laughs at that. "Father, to you everyone is weak." Razoul just nods agreeing with Val._

 _The man just rolls his eyes at that, but relents to the comment. "Be as that is, I still feel better with Razoul here being on alert. Which is why he has my Kitestsu." The man then nods and turns to leave. "Be good while I'm gone you two."_

 _Razoul and Val just nod absent mindedly and run off, while the man just shakes his head. After he is sure no one is around he takes off into space to the agreed upon location. He arrives not a moment later only to be greeted by one of the two 'acquaintances'. "Yoe, where is Neio at. We agreed to meet here at this time. He can't be running late now can he."_

 _Yoe, who is in his true form which is a humanoid reptilian with a tail looking quite similar to that of a dragon only with a giant afro on his head, just stares firmly at the man not speaking to him. Unaware that something is wrong the man just continues to question his companion on where this 'Neio' is._

 _That is at least until the man ducks under a right hook shot from behind him. "Woah woah woah." The man jumps back to look at his assailant before his eyes widen at who he sees. "Neio, what are you doing? I came just like you asked me to, so we could talk. I..."_

 _Neio, a tall man wearing nothing but gi pants and has spikey silver hair, glares at the man before speaking to him with pure condensendence in his voice. "Talk? You think we came to talk. Ha, I came here to take you out so that you can't interfere with my fight."_

 _The man just looks confused at that. "Fight? Who are you going to fight that you think that I will get in the way of you fighting?" He doesn't notice that Yoe began to do something behind him. "Why would I get in your way? You are acting like you are going to do something stupid so take out the one that will actually question what is going on."_

 _Neio just smirks at him as he notices Yoe is finished. "Well Jeremie, I guess I can fill you in on what is going on. First off, I found an enemy beyond our multiverse, I wish to fight them and to kill their strongest. Second, You won't stop me." As he finishes, Jeremie's vision flashes as light fills it and he only notices it for a second that he was surrounded in a crystal before he was lost to the outside world._

The young woman looks at the man in shock and disbelief. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly what the man had just said. How was it possible? He was stuck in that stupid crystal for 5000 years? He supposedly wasn't even from this world in the first place, wasn't from Remnant? No he said he was from Earth, the Earth of another universe. "How..."

The man cut her off. "How is this possible? Well the only way I can see this as a possiblity is if something happened while I was sealed away. I believe I know what happened too." The man just smiled at the girl. The girl wasn't much in his eyes. She wore a black combat dress with red lace and black knee high socks and even combat boots. She had silver eyes, probably the most unique thing about her, with black hair with red highlights on the tips.

"You see Ms. Rose, I believe that when they sealed me in that crystal I was hidden away on Earth and overtime the landscape and overall world just changed due to the invovlement of these Grimm you say inhibit this world. It is sad though too." He looked sullen at that.

Ruby Rose, age 25, was a full fledged Huntress and was known to be a silver-eyed warrior. Most didn't even know what that was, but she knew. She forced her uncle to tell her everything after the Fall of Beacon, the combat school she had attended at one point in her life. After that moment, her uncle Qrow had decided that he had to train her himself so that she wouldn't get killed by the Grimm or even the White Fang for that matter.

She knew that he wanted only to protect her, and she appreciated the gesture. She really did, but then again she knew he knew that she could take care of herself quite well. She doesn't know what happened in that time she was away, but it was bad. With Pyrrha dead, the rest of Team JNPR tried to survive for her sake, well mainly Jaune. It was five years ago that Nora had died protecting a group of refugees against some King Taijus. Ren didn't last to long after that since she died in his arms, with Jaune dying two years ago when Jaune and Ruby went to confront Cinder Fall and her master Salem.

Ruby hated it. Her friends were so mercilessly killed while she could do nothing but watch the fireworks. It was a wonder to her father Taiyang why she was always training with Qrow, but really she wanted to just end this war and kill Salem, the leader of the Grimm. Well this training was more for killing Cinder Fall, not really Salem anymore, not since Jaune's death at Cinder's hands. It is interesting how one gears for revenge after watching your best friend get burned alive.

Time moves fast for her, it is her semblence after all, but here she is checking into something for her uncle Qrow. It has been ten years since anyone has last seen Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon. Qrow had been looking for him all this time, personally Ruby thought it to be a lost cause. She didn't care that he was an old friend and that he was supposed to be very important to their cause, she just wanted to get this mission over with and go back to hunting down Cinder.

She stops when she hears some bushes rattle, and some twigs break. She is quickly prepared to fight, her Cresent Rose in hand, which is a highly customizable high powered rifle and scythe. Quickly shooting out of the bushes came five Grimm, all of them Beowolves, basically black werewolves. They all had minor armor on their faces, babies really. Ruby didn't even need to think about it as she cleaved through the first three with a quick slash and a little tap into her semblence, while the other two lunged at her previous position not even realizing that she had moved. Red petals were all of the warning the two beasts recieved as they shared the same fate as their brothers.

"Tch. So annoying that was the fifth pack I've run into today." Her voice came out smooth but rough in the same note, the same way a general of an army's came out. Just as quickly as she pulled out her weapon it was already in its holster on her back. She continued walking through the empty forest not really sure where she needs to go, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

As she stepped through the bushes and into the next clearing, she realized belatedly that she was sent soaring into the adjacent tree. She got one look at her assailant before she hit the tree and began to fade out of consciousness, and it was one big Beowolf, definitely an old one as it had so much armor. The thing was nearly all white! She realized it a moment later, the big bad wolf had come to finish her here and now. It was so sad she could almost laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

She sat there and waited for her inevitable death for a few minutes before she could focus her eyes again only to realize that the Grimm was fighting someone or something. She couldn't actually tell, for all she knew it could have been an Atlesian Knight Mk.6 or it could have been a rogue hunter. She didn't get to see the rest of the fight as the darkness had pulled her into unconsciousness. It happened so fast she missed the worried look of the person approaching her.

The man had carried Ruby back to his little cavern he had stayed for the past couple thousand years. He saw no harm in it, especially when the shadowlings were on the prowl like that. He hated Neio for this. He knew that this was Neio's fault, it had him written all over it.

He didn't know what to think when he finally broke free from the crystal ten years ago, but he belatedly realized that he was left alive for a purpose. He believed he knew what that was, it was all a game. A giant CHESS GAME! How dare Neio turn his love of the game into a life or death situation.

He looked over the girl and patched her up to the best of his abilities without being to invasive. He knew this girl must have been through a tough time by the way she slept so fitfully. It reminded him of some people, himself included. He shook his head as he went to his little lab area he created after he awoke in this world. For now the girl could rest, later he would learn more about this world.

As Ruby came to, she noticed that her head hurt badly and that she was on stone like she was in a cave. She knew that she would have to get up slowly if she didn't want to alert whomever she was with and to stop herself from getting vertigo. She had woken up enough times with a head injury to know that no matter what she shouldn't force herself. So with as much care as she could, she had pulled herself up and took an inventory of injuries noticing that her main injury was already patched up with primitive bandages.

After she finished with that she began to look around the cavern she was in. It was large but also seemed to hold many machines, most of which she had never seen before. It was weird and quite frankly creeped her out. There wasn't much to look at besides the lights on the ceiling and the machines that were giving off there own light, so she quickly noticed a man in a torn red vest and blue shorts with short black hair checking a few of those machines. She quickly made note that he had her Cresent Rose on the table near him. 'Darn, this just became harder to get out of here'

As if the man sensed her thought turned to look at her. "Ah, good you are awake. I was wondering if that beasts sneak attack did more damage to you than I could find." The man seemed genuine enough, but she also had learned over time that some hid their true self under a facade. When she didn't relax, he picked up her weapon and tossed it to her. "It is interesting."

Ruby found herself confused at this statement mainly because this person said it with no clear context, for all she know he could be talking about the weather. 'What is this guy on about?' When the man laughed she realized that she had actually spoken that last thought aloud.

"Sorry, I don't mean anything bad by that. I was just noticing that you have silver eyes." She noticed that he had a sullen look on his face as he said that making her wonder why. The man quickly sobered up though putting on a cheerful expression again as if he found the perfect temperment to repair his broken weapon. "Never mind that though. I have a proposition for you."

She was instantly weary because of his last statement. "What kind of proposition? Why are you asking me? Why did you save me?"

In response the man chuckled as he walked over to her, making her activate her gun mode on the Cresent Rose. "Woah there." He put his hands up to try and placate Ruby. "I am not going to hurt you. You see I have been looking for information about the status of this world and I am unable to assertain this information on my own. This is where you come in and help me out. I give you some information, you give me some information. How does that sound?"

Ruby quickly processed that and realized that this could be beneficial for her if he had any information about Ozpin. She then nodded and asked her own question. "I guess that will work but I want this question answered. Have you seen Professor Ozpin? He is tall and wears a dark green suit with glasses and white hair."

Her hope about finally ending the search for the professor was shot the minute the man in front of her shook his head. "Sorry, I have never seen a man like that." The man looks down and begins to think before looking up again. "Sorry that I can't help you there, but I would like to know the state of the world as current."

Ruby nods and then begins to explain to him what is going on all over Remnant before he stops her asking a big quiestion. "Wait a second, when did the world get called Remnant. What the hell happened while I was sealed up?" Ruby looks at him confused before he explains that he is from before the Grimm showed up and how he was meeting up with his acquaintences K.O. Yoe and Neio. He spoke of how they ambushed him and how he was sealed away.

Ruby then asked him. "Why is it sad though?" She was having a hard time processing what was going on at this moment. Was she still on Remnant or was she in some messed up illusion that Emerald was able to create. She shook her head and focused on his reply.

"It is sad because I thought that Neio was smarter than this. I never thought that he would unleash his shadowlings onto Earth like that, nor did I ever suspect that he and Yoe would ever seal me away. I don't even know what to think about this situation. Turning this into a literal game of chess and from what you told me, I assume that Ozpin was the King piece." The man looked away and frowned. "It is weird though, the game as over the moment Ozpin disappeared... Unless of course he did so on purpose."

Ruby looked even more confused as she stoped his little rant. "Wait what? What do you mean disappeared on purpose? Why would he do that?"

The man laughed. "In chess, the main objective is to get the opposing king piece into a position where it has lost known as checkmate, and so far there has been no checkmate. I believe Ozpin hid himself so that this Salem person would never gain a checkmate on humanity, as he seems to be a target to this person." His logic seemed to be fine but she was still confused about it.

"If they are playing this like that then why is he the king, when there are more important people to humanity." Ruby didn't like this and she had a bad feeling that something was very wrong about this whole thing.

The man looks at a random corner of the cave before responding. "I believe he is the king piece probably because he has some history with Salem. He was probably a good friend before he did something to betray her. It may have started as a friendly game too, but time does not fix all wounds." He looks down at Ruby before holding out his hand to her. "I, Jeremie Scott, would like to ask you Ruby Rose to do me a favor."

Ruby takes Jeremie's hand and they shake and she asks, "What is this favor?" She couldn't help but feel hope surge through her like she was going to write a major wrong that has occured. It was intense and quick as she waited for Jeremie to respond to her question.

Finally, he responded. "I would like to ask you to go back in time and find me in the past and help me. I want you to help me find the four ancient generals and to destroy them. If I want to gain my power back then that needs to happen." He pulls out a bag. "Here eat this because if I do then it will only go to waste as it won't restore my strength."

Ruby takes the bean out of the bag and looks at him before he responds to the look. "That is called a senzu bean. They are a magic bean that restores a fighter's strength and will fix all wounds on a person." She gives him a skeptical look before she decides to take a leap of faith and eats it. Immediatedely, she feels every wound she had sustained restored and that her fatigue went away and her strength came back in full.

She laughs and gives him a serious question. "How will I go back in time? It's not like you have a time machine in here. I doubt that you can actually do that."

If anything Jeremie seemed to be offended by her doubt in him. "I'll have you know that time travel is quite an easy thing for me to do. The only problem is that I can't open a portal that can sustain my being in it without forsaking this planet."

"Forsaking this planet?"

Jeremie looks down at that. "Yes, my lifeforce is what is keeping this planet alive. You see the shadowlings or Grimm as humanity call them are made from shadows and will suck out the life of a planet. If I wasn't here then this planet would not be able to sustain life on it anymore." He shakes his head. "I can only send you back once, so if you are going to do this then I will need you completely prepared."

Ruby then asks an important question. "How do your past self to trust me and to go with me?"

Jeremie thinks for a moment before handing her a dagger. "Give him this as a token of good faith and tell him that 'if Razoul wasn't dead I would have killed him myself for doing that.'"

Ruby looks at Jeremie incredously before taking the dagger and putting it with her scythe. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes I am positive it will work. I will be sending you to when I first woke up in this time, which is ten years ago." He either didn't see or didn't care about her shocked look on her face as he just continued. "If you help me do this then I will help you with that revenge."

Ruby begins to smirk at the thought of being able to kill Cinder. "Alright, when do we do this?"

Jeremie sits down into a meditative position and smirks as well. "We start now. You will be sent back into your younger body and only your semblence will remain through the trip, well besides he dagger I gave you anyway." Jeremie lifts up his hand before ripping it down causing Ruby to begin falling and her consciousness fades away. "Good luck." That was the last thing she heard before she was gone.

Alright guys first chapter completed. So what do you guys think. Review and let me know, since I want to know what you guys think about this.


	2. Breaching the Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Pain. It was the first thing that she felt. Why did she feel pain? Oh. Now she remembers, the train. It collided with the wall and then nothing...

Yang Xiao-Long found herself barely able to get up at all. She was a blonde with waist long hair, she almost cherished more than life itself, a yellow tank top and a tan jacket over it with short shorts and some boots. She was scuffed up sure by that stupid midget, but she'll live. She shook her head and decided to take a mental note of wounds on her person.

After a minute or so of doing this, she let out a breathe of relief realizing that her aura took most of the blows. She lifted her self up and groaned as she took note that they, they being her and the rest of Team RWBY, were in the middle of a park? Huh, who would put a park next to the walls? Oh well... The Grimm were following them!

She quickly looked towards her companions noticing Blake and Weiss were getting up and were shaken just like she was, but that wasn't what caught her attention. No what caught her attention was the her sister, Ruby Rose. Ruby was still on the ground and unconscious, or at least she hoped her sister was unconscious. Fear gripped her. 'No no no, please don't be dead.' She kept chanting this as she ran over to her sister.

Weiss and Blake both looked concerned for their young leader and noticed something Yang didn't and took defensive positions. Yang would have noticed if she wasn't checking Ruby over for any wounds she might have and to see if she is even still alive. "Yes!" She couldn't help but scream for joy when she realized that Ruby was still alive, but that raised the question. Why was she still unconscious?

She was taken out of her questions when she heard her partner yelp out. It was then that she realized Grimm were starting to surround her and her team. It was also at that point that she realized that Team JNPR was their fighting against the Grimm as well. Overall, it was hell out here. She took a defensive position to fight the Grimm but wouldn't have to move and risk her sister getting attacked.

She realized belatedly that the Grimm kept coming out of the Breach, the same breach that the train they were trying to stop created. She hoped that when they get out of this Ruby didn't take this too hard. The girl was innocent to a fault. It would be hard on all of them, but now was the time not to think on that since to think on it they had to survive.

The first Grimm, a beowolf her mind supplied, leapt toward her as she prepped her Ember Ceccilia and launched a punch at its head. The Grimm all attacked after that. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

After the Breach was closed up, and the Grimm dealt with Yang had personally rode with her sister to the nearest hospital ward so they could check her out. She wanted to tear her hair out and scream at the fact they didn't know what was wrong with her and prescribed that she just needed to sleep. They acted like nothing was wrong here, when there was clearly something wrong with her baby sister. It didn't matter that they were students at Beacon either, since they called up their father to tell them what happened.

* * *

It wasn't long after that call was made that Taiyang Xiao-Long and Qrow Branwen both arrived at that hospital room to see how Ruby was. All three had sat in silence for maybe the first hour before Qrow asked Yang the question she didn't want to answer. "What happened?"

She didn't know why she felt that way, protective instincts maybe, but she didn't want to answer the question. If it wasn't for the pleading look on her father's face then she probably wouldn't have. So she told them about how they were on a simple clean up mission at Mount Glenn and how Ruby got seperated due to some weak ground and fell into an underground city. She explained how their was White Fang there and how they had tried to stop them and the train that they used to breach the wall and bring Grimm into the city in the first place.

Overall, she took an hour to explain it all and to answer any questions they had to the best of her abilities. Qrow had sat back with a grim expression on his face. "So let me get this straight, Torchwick was working with the White Fang trying to bring Grimm into the city? What kind of end goal are they playing at here?"

Yang knew that those questions weren't directed at her and she knew that he didn't mean to say those aloud either. Yang had almost laughed when her uncle had made to grab his flask he always carried on him only to realize that at this moment he didn't have it since the hospital doesn't allow alcohol near their patients. He only grunted in realization before looking down at Ruby. They all hoped that she would wake up soon.

* * *

' _Wake up... Wake up... Wake up you stupid girl...'_

 _Ruby could feel something was not right, but she couldn't pin point what though. She opened her eyes only to wish that she didn't as she saw two things. One was a taller woman with strangely white skin and blood red eyes, a gem and red marking all over her face and a completely black dress that flowed all the way to the ground. Ruby knew who this was, it was the Grimm Queen, Salem._

 _The second thing she noticed was her companion, she didn't like who it was. Standing right next to Salem was the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. Horror seemed to fill her as the two stood next to each other calmly and looked from each other to Ruby. She tried to take a step back but found herself seemingly bound to the spot._

 _As if Salem sensed her intent to flee she smiled. "Your arrival here is quite startling girl. I know time travel when I see it, but I have to know who sent you back and why." Ruby felt nauseous at that. She knew! How did she know? This made no sense. Where was she?_

 _Ozpin took a step forward as to place himself in between Salem and Ruby. "Now Luna..."_

 _Salem snarled at that word. "You have no right to call me that name anymore! You haven't had that right for years."_

 _Ruby felt like she was missing something here. Something important. She knew one thing though. Salem wasn't her real name it was Luna something. Ozpin didn't seem to care though as he continued anew. "I know hate the implications here, but listen to me. You can't take out your feelings of rage on this girl. If anything take them out on me. Let this be one of my mistakes not hers."_

 _Ruby felt like she had to say something but she didn't know what would come out. "You are working for her aren't you Professor." Ozpin looked shaken at that statement and made to rebuke it before he was cut off. "So that's what happened. You left us to die so you could go back to your girlfriend here didn't you! Didn't you!"_

 _Ozpin looked terrified at that statement, while Salem looked horrified and confused if not intrigued. Salem spoke out in response. "You are truly a simple soul aren't you. We have never had such a human relationship like that, but we have been 'friends' I guess you can say." She paused as she looked at Ruby, truly taking her in full detail. "Your words have strong implications in them. It means that Ozpin had nothing to do with your trip back, which brings me back to the question, who sent you?"_

 _Ozpin was looking back and forth between Ruby and Salem truly helpless as he watched things play out. To Ruby though, it looked like something out of a movie. She didn't realize that Ozpin didn't want this as he saw this as another mistake he has made at some point. It was strange really. She did recall him saying that he has made far more mistakes than anyone on this planet._

 _How deep did that truly go? Getting pulled out of her reverie was not fun as Salem seemed to lose her patience. "Insolent... Do you not realize how easily I could destroy you now? You seem to think that you are better than me don't you. I can bring humanity to its knees just like my master did when he started this war!" Salem seemed to have stopped herself as she realized what she just said and implied._

 _Ruby reeled at that. She remembered that that Jeremie person mentioned how Neio had unleashed his shadowlings onto the world... That ment Jeremie should know who Salem truly is and that Salem knows who Jeremie is. All the more reason not to tell her about him and her mission. Salem seemed to realize she wasn't going to get any answers from her so she decided a different approach._

 _"Oh my little Rose. Didn't you realize that I know all about your little friends you have." Ruby felt her insides lurch at that. "I can hunt them all down and destroy everything around me until you give me what you want."_

 _To say that Ozpin looked livid was an understatement, he seemed to be truly angry with Salem. "You shall not lay one finger on any of my students, you witch!" That seemed to make Salem stop, as if to reassess her options._

 _It didn't seem like it was meant to be as Ozpin began to FADE from where they were. "Don't you dare get in my way Ozpin! You think that I will play nice with a second Rose like I did the first one. I will crush the Roses and they will wither away and die. Humanity will fall."_

 _Ozpin seemed to realize the position he was in and walked over to Ruby as he faded and grabbed her as if to stop his body from leaving here. "Ruby, don't listen to her. I only have humanity's best interests in my heart and I won't allow the Roses to die out nor will I let humanity fall." As he spoke that Salem laughed as Ozpin finished disappearing._

 _"That wretched fool doesn't even realize that he has already lost this game." Salem seemed to enjoy this like it was all one big joke. Then again to something like Salem, whose life wasn't on the line, it very well could be._

 _Ruby wanted to laugh but she stopped herself if only so she could make her move silently. 'Wait. I just have to wait here until I can find a way to leave.' Salem seemed to react to these thoughts by glaring at Ruby._

 _Ruby notices happily that she didn't feel fear when Salem glared at her. She didn't feel anything at that. She idly wondered why though. Maybe it was Ozpin's words? No it wasn't that. Was it because she had something over Salem? It could very well be. She did hold the knowledge of future events. Yeah that was probably why._

 _Salem seemed to get her fill on looking at Ruby as she looked away. "We will meet again and next time I do hope you will cooperate better, if only for your friends sake." With that Ruby felt something tugging at her consciousness and she was unable to resist it. Idly she noticed that she was fading the same way Ozpin did. The last thing she noticed was the fact that Salem seemed to be walking away, but where was she going...?_

* * *

Hey guys, Z0mb1hunter789 here. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of Rose of Time. Review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Explanations of a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"When do you think she will wake up?"

Ruby heard the question but didn't know who asked it. Her body felt heavy like she was waking up from a deep slumber. Where was she exactly? She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge at all.

"The doc said that all she needed was sleep."

That was someone else, or at least that is what Ruby thinks. It is hard to tell when her consciousness is in some kind of limbo at the moment. It was coming back to her, but it was taking a long time. Or at least it felt that way.

"I'm glad that no one got seriously hurt yesterday."

Yesterday? Now Ruby was really confused. What happened the day before? The last thing she remembers is was...

"Waahhh!"

Ruby's eyes flew open as she sat up remembering that she was in the past now. She immediatedly began to take in her surrounding. A hospital. Huh. So that is where she was. She noticed that Weiss, Blake and Yang were all sitting in the room, and with how Weiss was sitting she was the one that screamed.

Other than that everyone else in the room wore relief on their faces. 'Wonder what happened.' She never took into account that she most likely collapsed after her trip through space and time. Yang lunged forward to hug Ruby which drug her out of her thoughts.

"Ooooohhh, I'm so glad you're awake Rubes. What happened to you? After the train crashed and you didn't wake up I initially thought you had died, so tell me what happened." Ruby tensed in her sisters arms and immediately felt dread build up in her stomach.

It took Ruby a moment to find her voice again, but after a minute she finally was able to ask. "A train?"

Yang immediately pulled away from Ruby with worry adorning her features. It was at that, that Ruby realized Yang thought she may have memory loss or worse amnesia, if the looks on her other two friends faces were anything to go by. "Yes, we were on a train trying to stop it because the White Fang were trying to get Grimm into the city."

Realization struck Ruby hard. 'The Breach!' The dread built up even further as she had to ask, she had to know. "Did anyone get hurt?" Ruby began to silently berate herself for not being able to keep the fear out of her voice.

The other three shared a look before laughing. Laughing! Ruby didn't know how she felt at that but the dread seemed to lessen a bit. Blake decided to speak up. "Funny thing is, is that no one got hurt or if they did they weren't hurt bad."

Relief flooded Ruby's systems as she relaxed once again. The room stayed silent for some time before Ruby remembered something. She remembered her conversation with Salem and Professor Ozpin. She couldn't help but tense up and fell anger begin to swell inside her.

The anger must have been visible because everyone else flinched. She remembered that her younger self at this point had never felt true anger like this or at least that she had ever showed to others. At most she would pout, it was funny because Ruby rarely pouted anymore either. No she wouldn't pout, not till she had Cinder's head on the end of her Cresent Rose.

"Ruby, are you ok because you look mad." Ruby was brought out of her reverie again by Weiss' question. She didn't know why but she just laughed. It might have been because of how morbid her thoughts turned or it might have been because of the apprehension on the rest of Team RWBY's faces. It felt good to actually laugh, Ruby belatedly realized.

How long had it been since she was last able to laugh with no care in he world? She didn't even realize that the other three were giving strange looks. She didn't care either, she was just swallowed up by the positive feeling roaring through her. It was like she was on a sugar high or something. It must have been really strange for the others to see and look at.

Ruby doesn't know how long she laughed but she did realize that she was now laying back down again taking deep breaths with three concerned people watching her. 'What happened to her?' It had to have been their thoughts at this point.

Maybe they thought she was going crazy, and maybe she actually was. Time-travelling? It was so far-fetched and unbelievable that not even Uncle Qrow would believe her. Or at least that is what she believes anyway because her uncle was one odd person. It took her a few minutes to finally regain her breath and to regulate it. That is when someone went to go ask a question, but at that same moment the door burst open and in came her Uncle Qrow and her father Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Ruby looked over at her father and unlce as they both realized that she was actually awake and both nearly ran over to her. Taiyang had embraced his daughter looking like his prayers were answered, while Qrow stood back giving Taiyang his space with Ruby while also being able to take in the fact that Ruby was alright. It was a little unnerving to Ruby that both her Uncle Qrow and her father were both here. They weren't here the first time.

It took a moment for her to realize that her father never showed up because they had never gotten hurt last time, and her Uncle Qrow was doing something for Ozpin she thought. She'd have to ask her uncle some questions about Ozpin, but later after everyone left. She looked Qrow in the eyes and did a few sublte movements which he did back knowing that she was asking him to stay to talk after everyone else left.

Not wanting to ruin this father/daughter moment, Weiss, who looked depressed all of a sudden, and Blake left the room. Yang had walked over and joined in on the hug to show her support. It was some time later that the embrace was broken, and Taiyang finally spoke. "Ruby, what happened to you out there?"

'Ah, there it is.' Ruby knew it was coming and she really didn't want to answer it. She knew that whatever answer she gave would not be good enough of an answer, and she knew that it would be a lie. She agreed the moment she realized she was in the past that she wouldn't tell anyone or at least let it become common knowledge. It was dangerous for people to know that she time travelled, and most wouldn't believe her in the first place. She remembered that over her travels of that one Grimm that released a knock out gas that was able to knock out huntsmen.

She composed herself and prepared herself to tell her biggest lie to both her father, sister and to her uncle. "When we were in the tunnel fighting the White Fang and the Grimm that got close to us, I was hit with a gas that was released by a Grimm. I don't know what type it was though, but I remember Professor Oobleck briefly mentioning one that fit the description while going over the history of Vale."

Her Uncle Qrow looked unconvinced while the other two both readily sucked it up with no problem. It shocked Ruby with how Yang had freaked out with her fighting a Grimm like that and would ask the others if they saw that Grimm too or if they saw others of its kind. Taiyang just began to whispers 'thank you Oum' in relief. Qrow on the other hand watched her suspiciously, like she was his target or like he knew she wasn't telling something.

It was unnerving to see her uncle look at her like that. She almost feared what he would say when they were alone. She almost dreaded it but she also knew that she needed his help, so she would suck it up and let things take its course in that conversation. Yang finally stood up and decided that she was going to help the others finish the cleanup, while Taiyang said that he would help out since he was there. Qrow obliged to Ruby's request and stayed behind giving Taiyang the excuse that he wants to catch up with his niece and too see how she is holding up.

* * *

Jeremie finished his sit ups and decided that he should go for a run. It has been like this for him for a few days. He doesn't know where or when he is, but he does know that his powers are very limited and that Neio's shadowlings are running amok. He has had to kill at least 20 of them in the past few days.

He hasn't been this angry since... ever really. It worried him immensly that he was so angry at Neio and Yoe for this. Then again he just wanted to rip something apart. He felt that his energy was so pent up but at the same time was almost completely gone that it hurt to breathe at times.

It didn't matter what shape these shadowlings took he would kill them, like this wolf one that just appeared. It was dead in less than a second, but still didn't give Jeremie any reason to believe things would get better. He couldn't sense anything and was unable to even fly to see where he was. As he sat back down inside his cavern, he looked up at the giant broken crystal that he was trapped inside for 5000 thousand situation outside was a mystery to him and he knew that his life force was constantly being supplied to the planet. It was a strange thought.

Jeremie would have never imagined that he would ever be forced into this situation. A situation similar yes but not this one. It almost reminded him of when he was hunting Him down and was trapped inside the body of a hedgehog for a while. He laughed at that thought, as he remembered how grim everything became for a bit there. He looked out to the opening of the cave and almost smiled. Something felt different in the planet's energy, it was a familiar change. He should know it since he loved to use that power. Someone had time travelled.

* * *

Qrow sat in a chair across from Ruby waiting. Waiting for what, Ruby didn't know. She didn't know how to start this conversation, so she just looked down and fiddled with her fingers and waited for her uncle to say something. It felt like forever before Qrow had shifted slighty, which had caused Ruby to look up at him.

Her uncle looked like he wanted to say something but seemed to be refraining. "You can ask what you want Uncle Qrow." This seemed to startle Qrow out of his indecision.

He seemed to think for a second. "You lied about what had happened to you. I want to know why. What had happened in those tunnels that you don't want us to know about, or at least your father and sister to know about."

Ruby began to fidget even more not sure if she should tell him the truth. She was nervous that he would think she was lying to him. How do you even take something like that. 'I'm from the future.' It sounds so idiotic and improbable. He would never believe it!

She debated with her self in what felt like forever before she made up her mind. "How much do you truly know about Professor Ozpin?"

Qrow had looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What does Oz have to do with this?"

Ruby sighed and looked back down at her fingers as she played with them. She clenched her fists and she just closes her eyes trying not to yell that this is all of his fault. No, she can't let her emotions control her. She doesn't even know the full situation and all of the players involved.

After taking a few moments to collect herself after nearly exploding like that she unclenches her fists and looks at her Uncle Qrow. "Before I awoke, I had this 'dream' or at least I think that is what it was, and standing next to each other calmly was both Ozpin and the Grimm Queen, Salem! It was so strange and they talked like they knew each other. It wasn't like a 'Oh I'm Ozpin, nice to meet you.' No it was like they genuinely knew each other and once been friends."

Ruby stopped to take a breath and to see how her uncle was reacting to what she had just said. Qrow was frowning as he looked at Ruby as if he was evaluating what she said. "How do you know who Salem is? I mean that is even common knowledge, not even the council knows that." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her for a response.

Ruby gulped nervously as she remembered that small fact. She didn't know how to respond to his question without telling him everything. She wasn't sure she was prepared to tell her uncle everything yet, or ever really. As she mulled this over and tried to figure out what to tell him, Qrow just watched looking for anything that could tell him how this happened.

Qrow finally sighed causing Ruby to look at him, as he started to stand up. "Ruby, I know that you are very scared right now, but I can tell that Oz is a good person. For the most part." Ruby had to strain her hearing to hear the last thing he said. Qrow looked out the window. "I don't know if that dream of yours was real but I can tell you that you shouldn't freely tell anyone about this. It will draw unwanted attention to you."

A silence once again fell over the group, as Ruby followed her uncle's gaze out the window. Ruby just barely heard Qrow mumble as he began his journey towards the door. "I don't want anything happening to you. Oz's sins should not be taken out on you." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

Ozpin sat in his chair looking out of the window in his office overlooking Beacon and Vale. He sighed as he looked at his unattended cup of coffee before returning his gaze to the window. This was the most unusual thing to happen for any observer that watched, but for him it was the most sane thing he has done in a long time.

He knew that the war had just evovled again with Ruby's emergence into the timeline. It was hard not to realize it, what with how Luna... No Salem. She went by Salem now. It was not hard to see that Salem has taken interest in Ms. Rose. Ozpin just hopes that he is strong enough to get his pieces into place, so he could avoid another loss like her mother. It was painful for everyone that knew her, especially for Qrow.

Qrow still believes that is his biggest mistake, one that is sorely shared with Ozpin. Sure he asked her to go out alone on that mission, but he never thought that one of Salem's best would attack. Nor did he expect that Qrow was actually following her and tried to help her. He was the most shocked when Qrow appeared at Ozpin's doorstep holding a dead Summer Rose. Taiyang never got the body because of the Grimm's highly potent venom destroying the remains.

Ozpin felt that he would not make a similar mistake again. He has already lost to many friends to Salem's armies. He clenched his fist as he silently made a promise. 'I will fix this war between us Salem, even if it kills me.'

* * *

Alright guys, that is Chapter 3 for Rose of Time. If you enjoyed follow and fav it and drop a review to let me know what you think. See you guys next time.


	4. Rose of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

One week. That is how long Ruby has been in this time. At least that is how long she has been awake in this time.

Nothing really happened over the week. Ruby was forced to sit and rest almost the whole time. "No doing anything over strenuous for the next week or so." That was the doctor's orders a week ago when she was let out of the hospital.

She also got her things back and her friends were confused about the knife as they had never seen it. They didn't ask about it since they knew of past Ruby's obsession with weapons, not that this Ruby didn't. She was just.. subdued... No she didn't just knock that person out to get a better look at his weapon...

The team had to pull Ruby back from obsessing to much about weapons and thus they decided that for the time being, Ruby's Cresent Rose is being confiscated from her. Ruby really hated it, so what if she is more gung ho then ever about weapons. The Grimm are an extremely real threat and with the knowledge that it is possible for the Grimm to get in the city...

Well at least she still has the knife. The knife isn't even hers but it would still be a useful weapon if she ever engaged in combat. She had decided that she would wait for the rest of her teamates to fall asleep before she went off to find Jeremie and to get his help. She was also glad that she had yet to run into Cinder and her two lackies, since she knew that nothing but death would stop her from attacking them.

And wouldn't that put a damper on her plans. No she couldn't openly attack and fight them. The consequences of those actions would ruin everything. To kill another human is a big deal that can be handled in a number of ways, but it is also majorly frowned upon because of the fact that Hunters and Huntresses are in short supply. So no she had to play this strategically if she wants to be able to take down Salem and the Grimm as well.

And that plan couldn't be put into action until she had Jeremie here, since she knew that he was pretty strong being able to take on that beowolf with no weapon. He would be a strong ally that would be able to aid humanity against the Grimm. It was always that wasn't it. The Grimm are always the great threat, they are always on of humanity's biggest problems.

Ruby knew though that with the Vytal Festival in a few months she had no time to rest. She knew that the Festival was when Cinder and her group would unleash the Grimm on everyone destroying Beacon. So she knew the time frame she had to get everything she needed for stopping the attack in the first place.

It was why she was getting up now, while the rest of her team was sound asleep. She got up quietly and proceeded to get dressed in an all black variant of her normal attire without the cape. She decided that she wouldn't need her cape as everyone would be asleep and no one would ever know she was gone. After she got dressed and grabbed the knife, Ruby departed from Team RWBY's room.

* * *

Yang knew something was up with Ruby, yet she didn't know what. Ruby was acting different, more distant to the team. It was apparent and disconcerning, since Ruby tried to act like nothing was wrong when the whole team could see something was. She would often go off on her own and would actively stay away from Team JNPR.

She wracked her brain trying to figure out why things seemed so off, so wrong. Yang could not for the life of her think of why this was, and she was even collaberating ideas with the rest of the team. Yang also noticed that Ruby was also less innocent and more cold in certain things. She was way more serious on specific matters, like weapons.

Weapons was always a fun hobby for Ruby, but now it seemed like it was an overwhelming obsession that is now actively hurting people. It is scary to see Ruby act like that when not even a month ago she was more calm about weapons. And here Ruby is sneaking out of their dorm in the middle of the night.

Yang just as quitely got up and put some clothes on and quitely followed Ruby to see what she was up to. Ruby had walked down the halls with a purpose, Yang noticed. The question is where was she going and why? It wasn't long after that Ruby had left the halls and walked to the helipads. There Professor Ozpin, of all people, walked up to her and began to talk to her. Yang decided to get close enough to actually hear what they were talking about.

* * *

Ruby felt herself getting angry. 'So close.' But no, of course Ozpin had to just know that she was going to do this tonight. She couldn't help but berate herself for being so careless as to not think Ozpin wouldn't have his ways of knowing. She hid her emotions and plastered on her 'innocent' smile that she always used when engaging with people she really didn't want to deal with.

Ozpin seemed to take note of this as he looked her over, strangely without a coffee mug in his hand or near his person. Ruby found this sight particulary odd, as Ozpin always had a mug with him. "It is a lovely night for a walk isn't it, Ms. Rose."

So starting of simple, what was he planning? "It is, but I would like to be alone right now thank you very much, Headmaster." She didn't care if she came off rude, since she was in a hurry and Ozpin, in her mind, was not to be trusted as of yet. She couldn't help noticing that he held an amused look at her response.

"I see that you are in a quite impatient mood, Ms. Rose, so I'll try to keep this brief then." Ozpin seemed to turn serious as his gaze seemed to bear into Ruby. "You are not alone in this endeavor of yours, even if you believe that you are." Ruby snorted at that.

"You also need to know that I am here to help. It is why I became the headmaster of a combat school." Ruby looked incredulous at that. "What is the purpose of trying to save humanity if all you have are enemies? Ms. Rose, I know you don't trust me, I wouldn't either, but I want you to know that I will help you at all costs."

Ruby was about to open her mouth to say something when Ozpin tossed keys to her. "For your little trip. I do hope that it is a success." Ruby gives off a small smirk before turning around and running to the ship she was taking. As she left though she missed Ozpin say one last thing. "It is all up to you Qrow, I hope you find what you are looking for."

* * *

Ruby didn't know how she felt about her 'conversation' she just had with Ozpin. She had been thinking it over for the past hour she was flying, and still couldn't conjure up a clear thought on why he would help like that. She couldn't figure out his angle in this situation. What would he gain from this?

She scowled unable to find any plausible reason that man would even help in this situation. He knew that she was from the future, that much she did know. It made this all the more aggravating to not know his motives. She couldn't understand Ozpin at all. Was he or was he not working with Salem? Her fingers gripped the controls so hard, Ruby could feel the slight strain on the machine.

Her thoughts turned to other things, such as how she kept avoiding Jaune and his team. She didn't know how she could face them knowing that everytime she just thinks of them it all she sees is their deaths. In return she starts to feel angry, kinda like now. She took a few breaths to calm herself down.

She looked out carefully realizing that she was nearing her destination and began to scan the ground for a landing zone. As she scoped out for it, she also to a mental check of all the things she needed with her when she confronted the man. She also hoped that he would not just fille her when she enters the cave for waking him. She almost laughed at the thought.

As she found a place to land she began to think of her Uncle Qrow and how she has seemingly avoided him as well. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the truth about her situation. She felt that her uncle had the right to know but at the same time it was something she felt he shouldn't know. It was something that her friends and family shouldn't be burdened with, it was the whole reason she came back in the first place.

She could feel her determination hardening as she resolved to allow her family to remain unburdened by her situation. She noticed idly that she had landed the craft and was already stepping into the forest she knew to be close to Jeremie's cave. It was strange to think that she was deftly calm here. She shook her head as she took off to the foot of the cave, where this whole situation started.

* * *

Jeremie was suprised to say the least. This person had found this cave and was armed with only a... Wait! That knife was familiar. He looked at her square in he face prepared for a fight. "Who are you and where did you get that knife?"

The girl laughed and tossed him the knife. "Well, I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you, and for how I got the knife. Heh, it was a peace offering you gave me." Jeremie caught the knife with some confusion before understanding dawned on his face. He couldn't help but to smirk as the implacations arose until he stopped as a new thought hit him.

The now unarmed girl must have realized that he was speculating that she was a potential enemy because she threw her hands up to placate him and spoke. "You also said to tell you 'if Razoul wasn't dead I would have killed him myself for doing that.' He spoke like you knew what he would mean by that." All tensions left Jeremie at that as he just began to laugh.

Ruby frowned at him, but he didn't care as it was true. He finally stopped laughing and began to spin the knife around in his hand. "So Ms. Rose, it would seem that this is a 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' situation." He shook his head. "You help me kill the four generals and I help you stop that dreaded future from happening. Well and also to help you get some revenge on one Cinder Fall."

Jeremie couldn't help but smirk at Ruby's dumbfounded look. "How did you know that is the agreemenat?" He laughed as she tried to make sense of the situation, but she would never be able to on her own. Or at least Jeremie thought so.

He then used his free hand to point to his skull. "All I did was read your mind for what the situation was." At her fearful look he laughed. "No I didn't look at any of your private thoughts. All I needed and took was the agreement between the two of us."

The girl shook her head as she looked resolute at him. "I have one question I hope you can help me answer." At Jeremie's curious nod she continued. "You see that the Queen of the Grimm is someone that we know as Salem, but in a dream I had when I awoke in this time Ozpin called her something else. He didn't get to say the whole name but he was able to get part of it out, Luna."

Jermeie looked about to say something but allowed Ruby to finish what she was saying. "I also found out one other thing, she had a master. She also mentioned that her master was the one that created the Grimm." Jeremie felt such an influx of anger on his part that the next thing he knew, the knife was gone from his hand and embedded into the wall to his left.

He noticed the fear from the energy he was sensing close by with grim satisfaction. "So Lunavos survived, why am I not surprised." Jeremie just begins to darkly chuckle. "You Ms. Rose will help me kill those four generals and I will help you kill Cinder Fall, but you will the Ms. Queen to me." He noticed that Ruby was quick to agree to his change in plans while he retreived his knife from the wall.

As he worked on pulling his knife from the wall he decided that their unknown guest should be made known. "So Mr. stalker man..." Ruby looked very startled at that. "...Why don't you come out of the shadows and join our conversation."

Jeremie noticed that Ruby had gone pale slightly when the man came out of the shadows. She also only muttered confused. "Uncle Qrow?"

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger there, but that is where I felt I should leave it. Tell me what you think. I would also want to try and see what you guys think would be a good weapon for Jeremie later on. Should he not use a weapon, or even the knife he gave Ruby to give back to himself? Or do you guys think that he should get his own custom RWBY style weapon and if so what type do you want to see.


	5. The Uncle of the Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is the property of Roosterteeth.

* * *

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby couldn't help but look shocked at her uncle. Why was he here? Was he actually here? Was this just an elaborate illusion, but if it was then what would be the purpose of this?

Qrow just looked at Jeremie with obvious fear in his eyes, but not for himself. Ruby surprised herself that she was able to pick up on it. Normally her uncle kept a facade of stoicism and she wouldn't be able to pick any of his emotions or thoughts.

Jeremie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Qrow? Good name." He was looking at Qrow with a calm expression on his face. He smirked as he began to play with the knife again, something that caused Ruby to fear for her uncle since he was not apart of the agreement. "Now that you've finally revealed yourself, we can get down to the meat of the question. Why are you here, bucko?"

Ruby couldn't help but look at her Uncle Qrow to see what his response would be. All she saw though was a contemplative look, like he normally had when he would when we would make dangerous plans. It only served to remind her how bad this situation is, and how she was given this second chance at saving everyone.

Qrow sighed as he glanced at Ruby before he looked back at Jeremie. "I came here only to make sure nothing happend to my niece." Ruby was taken back at her uncle's words. She looked to see how Jeremie reacted only to see a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow."

Jeremie winked. "I see, well I can keep a secret." Ruby was confused at that statement. What did he mean? She looked to her Uncle Qrow only to see shock written on his face.

"H-h-how? How did you just speak in my mind like that?" Ruby was surprised at that. She looked between the two men in the room and realized that Jeremie must have done what he did before when he sifted through her memories. She sighed.

Both Jeremie and Qrow looked at her when they heard her. Qrow looked at back at Jeremie with a glare. "You will never mention that to anyone."

"Oh?" Jeremie laughed as he began to walk towards the exit of the cave still spinning his knife in his hand. Ruby quickly noticed where he was going and made to question him before he looked back at the two other humans in the room. "Aren't you two coming? I assume that I am taking refuge with you two."

Ruby was quick to reply. "I'm sure that we could get Professor Ozpin to make accomodations for you at Beacon." Qrow just stared blankly at her as she made her way out of the cave with Jeremie. He quickly followed after them clearly uncomfortable with their new companion. Ruby just smirked as she got on the bullhead. 'And now the fun begins.'

* * *

Opzin stood in his office looking out of the window as he waited for Qrow to contact him, if he ever will contact him. He would understand if Qrow never wanted to talk to him again when his friend learns the truth of the situation with Ms. Rose.

He knows how overprotective Qrow is of her. It was the same way he was with the girl's mother, Summer Rose. Qrow still never forgave him for sending Summer on that mission. Frankly, Ozpin still didn't forgive himself for what happend either. Still he would never let anyone know that he blamed himself for that, especially not the council. They were looking for any reason to get rid of him.

The Council. How he absolutely hated those geezers, not that he would ever tell anyone that. They were so far distached from this situation that they would never make a good decision without him or Ironwood holding their hands. How they ever got their positions is beyond Ozpin's understanding. Didn't they understand that he was trying to save humanity?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the elevator ding. Ozpin waited for whoever entered to announce their presence, he didn't feel up to greeting them with his normal enthusiasm. He waited a few minutes before he heard the worried voice of Professor Goodwitch.

"Ozpin?" She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He glanced at Glynda and saw the worry written into her features. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"My my, Glynda, I never thought you would ever be that worried about little ol' me." Goodwitch immediately got defensive as she glared at him.

"Oh haha, you look like you haven't slept in who knows how long and you make a joke out of my general concern." Ozpin sighed as he went to drink some coffee out of habit only to remember that he didn't have his mug and his silent declaration. He looked back out the window and sighed as his interaction with Salem and Ruby some time ago.

Ozpin knew that he was going to have to kick up his game and soon if he wanted to prevent the future that his student came from. He knew that she most likely didn't trust him and was most likely meeting with the one that sent her back in time in the first place. He wasn't sure how he felt about that last part. This person was an unknown factor with no known loyatlies to any of the four kingdoms.

He wondered what truly happend in that timeline she came from. Salem didn't seem to care, all she wanted was to know who sent her back. Ozpin had his theories about the identity on who sent her back, but nothing solid. It truly unnerved him to be in the dark about how things were going to transpire and how they did transpire.

Of course, Glynda Goodwitch wanted to know what he was thinking about, but he could never tell her the truth about this. He hoped that Qrow would not confront him with her in the room. He didn't believe that would go over well at all. Ozpin gave a small smile as he noticed the sun rising on the horizon meaning the night was over. It was a new day and he may just learn where the young Rose went...

* * *

Qrow was quite livid as he got the 'short explanation' of what was going on. He didn't care about the fact that he was completely sober or the fact that he was currently pushing through a large group of students marching off to Ozpin's office. He idly noticed his d... niece and that man, Jeremie, following shortly after him. Ruby had a look of concern on her face while their companion had a smirk on his face like he was enjoying this.

That look only served to piss him off more stomped over to Ozpin's elevator, pausing only when he had to wait for the elevator door to open. He glanced around to glare at everything when he noticed both Taiyang and Yang staring at his group from the corner of the room. He grit his teeth as the two blondes made there way over to them, both sharing an obvious look of concern.

He knew why as well, Ruby wasn't there when her team woke up. Qrow figured that they would want to know what happend and he was getting stuck in that conversation. He heard the ping of the elevator and walked on ignoring Taiyang's confusion with Jeremie following him and Ruby trying to but getting stopped by her sister. Sister. Funny he heard that Raven had saved Yang's life during the breach.

He almost chuckled when Yang went full mother hen on Ruby trying to get her to tell her what happened. As the elevator door closed, he heard Taiyang. "Qrow wait!" Qrow didn't really care as he just wanted to throw Ozpin out of his stupid office.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked at the only other person in the elevator with him in contempt. He couldn't help the glare that he gave Jeremie, it certainly didn't help that he was the one that created this situation by sending Ruby back in time. He almost missed it when Jeremie talked to him.

"You need to calm down, it helps no one to be so mad for something in the past. I can already see that you are overprotective of her. I pity any man that trys to date her." He laughed as Qrow smirked good naturedly. Jeremie continued. "You'll have to tell her eventually in all seriousness. She still believes that she is the daughter of that blonde in the lobby when she bears no resemlence to him."

Qrow sighed. "I know, I know but I don't know if I can face that kind of rejection. Especially when I was unable to protect her mother." He put his hand through his hair and glared at the ground. "I would prefer to be the fun uncle than to have to face the fact that I'm the dead beat dad."

Jeremie laughed quite heartly at that. "If you call what you did a dead beat, then I wonder what that would make me?" Qrow looked quizzically at him. "I missed out on the first 13 years of my daughter's life, hell I didn't even know she existed until I was finally able to get home." He looked at the ground with a slight frown on his face.

This made Qrow realize that wasn't really a dead beat as he was still in Ruby's life, the only thing was that she didn't know that he was her father. Qrow still felt it was easier that way, but by the slight glare Jeremie gave him at that thought he reconsidered. Before they could go any further though, they reached Ozpin's office.

He sighed as the two stepped off of the elevator much to the surprise of Glynda, who was of course standing next to Ozpin. "Oz, we need to talk about some things." Ozpin just nodded as he took a seat at his desk offering both Qrow and Jeremie a seat. Jeremie plopped down on one of the seats like he was at a friends house checking out the room.

Qrow of course opted to stand as he stared at the only female professor in the room. Ozpin seemed to get the hint and politely asked her to leave the room. She looked like she wanted to protest but complied with the headmaster's pleading look. Wait... pleading look? That threw Qrow through a few loops as he has never seen that look on Ozpin's face.

Qrow found himself sitting up straighter after Goodwitch left the room. "Now that we are alone Qrow, who is your companion?" Jeremie just looked at Ozpin and laughed as if he was just told a funny joke. This took Qrow and Ozpin off guard as they didn't think the question was funny in anyway.

Qrow glared at Jeremie before looking back at Ozpin. "This..." He pointed at Jeremie. "Is Jeremie. He is apparently the reason my niece is here." Qrow gestured to the room as Ozpin just nodded in understanding since it was a sensitive topic. Jeremie looked confused for a second as he just looked between the two.

"Wait." The two both looked at Jeremie. "Are we literally going to sidestep this entire thing or are we going to be the big boys we are and actually talk about this?" Both Qrow and Ozpin were taken back by the straightforwardness of the question. "I know that time-travel is such a misconstrued concept that no one likes to mention it, but such a blatant avoidance of admitting to such a big achievement is a disgrace."

Ozpin sighed. "We are not sidestepping this event. We are just looking out for Ms. Rose's safety." Jeremie laughed uncontrollably at that. "Is something wrong Mr..."

Jeremie managed to stop his laughter and sighed. "My full name is Jeremie Scott. And as too why I laughed at you, well that is because you fear for the girl's safety. I don't see why you worry, she is stronger than most of the students and teachers at this school, but then again she is also regaining the ability to use her full power in her younger body."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if she was the strongest on this planet, she is still my family and I would give my to keep her safe." He didn't realize he growled that out until Ozpin merely rose his eyebrows in question. Qrow just huffed as he threw his hand through his hair.

Ozpin must have realized that he would get no response. "So moving on, what is your purpose here Mr. Scott?"

"Well I am helping the little Rose with her little scheme she has going on, y'know the whole prevent the everyone's deaths and the destruction at the hands of the Grimm. In return she will help kill the 4 Grimm Generals." Jeremie couldn't stop the smirk come onto his face as he pictured the generals all dead and decaying at his feet along with the twisted witche's tortured remains laying under his foot.

The other two shifted at the slighty crazed smirk on his face but this seemed to go unnoticed by Jeremie. Qrow coughed. "Well, Ruby was hoping that you would give him a place to stay." Ozpin nodded as he began to compile the necassary paperwork needed.

Jeremie noticed this and couldn't help but inquire. "So what exactly will I do here, because I know that you wouldn't just let me stay for free and we all know that I have no money to pay you."

Ozpin smirked as he seemed to finish the paperwork. "You will be a teacher here. The only question remains is, what will you teach the students during your tenure?" Jeremie looked down in thought before raising his head to look at Ozpin.

"I shall teach the kids hand-to-hand combat or more specifically martial arts." A book landed in Jeremie's lap. "This book contains every martial art style I have ever learned and/or studied in some way."

Ozpin nodded and looked at Qrow. "You shall help him teach the students." As Qrow made to retort Ozpin continued. "Do you really trust him with both of your nieces? No offense Mr. Scott."

Jeremie smirked. "None taken." He waved his hand as Ozpin made a call and Glynda walked back into the room. Ozpin merely told her to take Jeremie and Qrow to the quarters that they will be staying in. Qrow sent a questioning look as he followed the other two out, with every intent on coming back and talking to him later alone.

* * *

Alright new chapter here and back to the same question, what do you think so far? Also I know the whole Qrow is Ruby's bio father thing is just a theory but I really like that headcanon. It just feels like it might be the truth of the situation. I mean we may never know because Qrow could just be to scared to come out and say it and I doubt Taiyang would ever tell Ruby that, so unless someone like Salem knows the truth and spills the beans this will forever remain a theory.

But I still want to know what weapon should Jeremie have? I really want to hear your guy's thoughts and opinions on this matter. And in the next chapter will be the conversation between Ruby, Taiyang and Yang, much fun will be had me thinks. Until then Z0mb1ehunter out.


	6. The Mystery of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Ding! Ruby could only sigh out of frustration as the elavator door closed and her sister and father both spewed questions about what is going on. It really annoyed her that the two were so curious about this. She couldn't help it when she yelled out at them. "Shut up!"

Ruby couldn't help but smirk slightly at the commanding tone in her voice, and found their immenent shock quite amusing. She had to stop herself from chuckling while the blondes were left spluttering trying to find a reasonable response. Ruby turned her head to the elevator wondering how the conversation with Ozpin was going and what was going to happen now.

As she looked away, she missed the concerned looks she got from Yang and Taiyang. She, after a moment, shook her head and refocused on how she was going to get out of this talk with her family. She noticed when she redirected her attention that the two seemed to share a look and she couldn't help but sigh.

How much influence did they believe they had in her life? They were tens years too late to want to prevent this path she was going on. Yang then decided to pounce and ask the one question she wasn't going to answer, or at least she didn't want to, where did she go off to the night before. She sighed dejectedly as she contemplated her options once again.

She looked Yang in the face and seemed to look for something there. Yang nearly flinched at the serious look that was on her younger sister's face. Ruby spoke slowly and deliberately. "I was with Uncle Qrow. I wanted to ask him a few questions."

Taiyang looked curious. "Why did you have to go out late to ask him your questions?"

Yang looked like she was about to add onto it when Ruby looked down like she was embarrassed and softly replied in a small voice. "I didn't want anyone to know because they are quite personal for me."

This incited Taiyang to look ashamed and to apologize. He quickly hugged her and told her that he was just worried was all. Yang meanwhile slightly frowned but quickly smiled as she didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

The three occupants of the lobby were quite surprised when the elevator dinged and Professor Goodwitch stepped into the lobby. She glared at them as if to say 'not a word.' Everything calmed into an awkward silence that seemed to just exude from everyone in the lobby.

Ruby used this time to try to get an idea about what was happening in Ozpin's office, since she was not actually in there at the moment. She realized that whatever was being discussed in there was being kept a secret and that the professor was not being included in the talk for now. This was slightly strange to Ruby as she was led to believe that Professor Goodwitch was trusted with everything.

She remembered that Ozpin liked to keep his secrets as well, so it shouldn't have been so surprising that his most trusted professor wasn't privy to everything going on at this point in time. It wasn't that strange that she wasn't trusted with all the information, since Ozpin didn't seem like the person that would be all too trusting with how cryptic he could be sometimes.

It wasn't too long till the female professor reentered the elevator and disappeared again. It was at that point that Ruby looked at the clock and realized that their first class was getting ready to start in a few minutes and she still needed to get ready. She looked at Yang and grabbed her hand before taking off at a reasonable speed she was sure that she was capable of at that that.

Yang let out a yelp as she suddenly felt herself get dragged out of the room and barely caught their father's surprised expression. Ruby softly giggled as she continued to use her semblance to get to team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

Ozpin was staring out of his office's window again thinking back to the conversation he just had with Qrow and that odd man, Jeremie. He wasn't sure how to make heads or tails of that man. It was unsettling and the main reason that he was prepared to take him on as a teacher. It was also why Qrow was going to join him teaching the students.

He sighed as he continued to plan out how this new combat class was going to be implemented into his school. He knew that it was going to be mandatory for the first years but he didn't want the other students to feel as if they aren't being taught everything they need to succeed as a huntsmen or huntress. It was a strange position to be put in, and he was hoping that maybe this would better prepare his warriors to take on the Grimm.

Ozpin decided that he could allow the other students choose this class as an elective course that they could take. Schedules would be rearranged to account for the class but that was to be expected since the course is being added very soon, as in tomorrow soon. He knew that it was strange to add in such a course this late into the year, but this was very important since the subject matter pertained to the physical and in some cases spiritual or even mental developments.

Of course, he had only heard the rumors about that from an old friend and some from Lunavos or Salem as she seemed to like that name better. He hoped that those rumors were true because that was quite an edge that he believed that they needed to better combat the Grimm. He looked down at his scroll and finished reading his message from James Ironwood.

He knew that this was a mistake that was being made and knowing that the only true deviation made to the timeline, to his knowledge, is Jeremie and his new class. He knew that such a deviation would help but he wasn't sure how this would affect everything later on. All he knew was that Ironwood was on his was to office now and he still wasn't sure how to deal with his maiden situation. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Qrow sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few minutes. Why? Everyone would ask. It was simple really, Jeremie made no sense to him what so ever. He was so confused to why Jeremie had to set the room up a certain way, the bed that Qrow was sleeping on was set closer to the door with the desk on the wall beside it leaving half the room empty except one lone bedroll and four flower pots on the window sill.

When Qrow asked about what type of flowers Jeremie was going to plant, he was laughed at. This irked him as Jeremie told him that it wasn't flowers being planted but beans! His confusion grew as he was told that the beans were of a special sort being magical with the ability to heal all wounds and restore ones energy or aura. Truthfully it sounded like a load to him, since that sounded very unbelievable.

"It is very funny how little you trust me on this matter." Of course Qrow didn't trust him on this because a magic bean capable of healing someone like that sounded impossible. And as if Jeremie could read... Actually he could be doing that. "Does it truly matter if you had no mental training to prevent your head from being invaded? Anyways..."

Jeremie continued as if he didn't notice Qrow trying to respond. "... This bean is very special as it is not from this universe nor is it exactly common where its from anyway."

Qrow cocked his eyebrow as Jeremie only smiled. "Not from this universe?" A nod was his only answer. "No further elaborations on that?" Another nod. "Why?"

Jeremie looked out of the window. "Simple, somethings were never meant to be known to everyone. Knowledge is power they say and power can corrupt people without any prejudice. I've had to put down my fair share of people who were corrupted like that." His eyes narrowed as Qrow saw Jeremie's blank face. "I can tell you everything about every person I've ever killed. Most of them were at the wrong place, wrong time. Others were born into the wrong universe."

Qrow's eyes widened at that. "Many hailed me as some sort of god, while most feared me since they knew that I was a bringer of balance, known to all as the Sustainer. Ha, the only thing that kept me from destroying anything and everything was because of my family." Jeremie chuckled as he began to spin his knife in his hand again, which Qrow didn't realize he pulled out.

He allowed his hand to go through his hair as he processed everything that Jeremie just told him. "So you were a keeper of peace with only a loose semblence of sanity?" Qrow stopped as he thought on what he just said and almost went for his weapon until Jeremie laughed catching him off guard.

Jeremie looked at Qrow amused. "I guess you could say that. I won't go insane yet, or hopefully ever, as I don't have the main thing that caused that to happen." Qrow was even more confused and still felt wary of Jeremie. "Most of my power is currently sealed away. You see the amount power I contained along with how fast I obtained said power was quite detrimental to my mind, especially when I was younger than Ruby is now."

Jeremie put his knife away as he got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go into the forest to kill some Grimm." Qrow sighed as his roommate and fellow teacher left the room, leaving him to think about everything he was just told and realized he only had more questions that he had no answers for. He laid onto his bed as groaned as he stood no closer to understanding him than he was before. He also realized at that point that he had to help him out lest he does turn crazy, and Qrow believes that they may not be able to stop Jeremie if he does.

* * *

Ruby stood with the rest of team RWBY along with team JNPR, which she was ignoring in favor of not having a breakdown in front of everyone, in the auditorium waiting for Ozpin to reveal the purpose of bringing everyone together. She heard people whispering rumors that he was stepping down as headmaster and someone else was becoming headmaster. Baseless.

Another rumor was that they were getting a new teacher. Not that far-fetched to her. She still held her doubts about what it was but she knew that whatever it was, it included Jeremie. She was unsure on how to take that but she knew that Ozpin would want to keep him close to observe him. Ruby was sure since Jeremie was such an unknown that could throw a wrench in many of his 'plans'.

She sighed as the crowd erupted into claps as the headmaster stepped onto stage quickly followed by Jeremie and surprisingly enough her Uncle Qrow. She focused on Ozpin as he quieted the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I know that you are all wondering why I have called you all here on such short notice."

He paused as people murmured words of agreement. "Now, I would like to introduce you to two new teachers that will be teaching a class on hand-to-hand combat." Pointing to Qrow. "This is Qrow Branwen, some of you may remember him from your time at Signal Academy. He has so graciously accepted my offer for him to help this new class."

He stopped to see everyone's reactions. Ruby couldn't help but let her jaw drop because that meant that her uncle was going to be teaching here at Beacon. Pointing to Jeremie. "This is Jeremie Scott. He is the head professor for the class and will also help you in any way he can."

"I would also like to tell everyone that this class is mandatory for all first years, but is also an elective course for years two through four. All first years will be given their new schedules tomorrow in their homerooms, while any students in the upper grades have to get their schedule changed to have the class." He paused and then bowed. "I would once again like to thank you all for coming and you all may once again go about your day." As he said that he began to walk away from the mic and everyone began to talk excitedly about the new class and the new teachers.

Ruby sighed as both her team and JNPR started to talk about it as they left the auditorium. She only glanced onstage and saw both Qrow and Jeremie smirk and nod their heads at her. She turned and followed after her team feeling almost giddy with only one thought. 'Let's see you deal with this Cinder Fall."

* * *

Alright the talk with the blondes is over but it appears that Yang is still curious. Egads the possibility of going insane because of power! Also no he is not super OP for no reason, even though most of his power is sealed at this point. Also with how the conversation between Qrow and Jeremie in this chapter went, I do hope that it wasn't too out of place. It was something that kinda just happened while writing this chapter. Also it is like the saying goes, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." And that is what Jeremie was getting at in his ramblings.

Again I wanna know your thoughts on the story thus far. I would also like to see your thoughts thus far on Jeremie, I hope that you guys like him as he holds a big role in this story. Jeremie will be creating his own RWBY weapon soon so I would like to know what you guys want to see for said weapon. See you next chapter, Z0mb1ehunter out.


	7. Silver-Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Ruby walked into the nearly empty room, sans the teachers desk, and couldn't help but stop and gawk at what Jeremie was wearing. Really though she shouldn't have been surprised since he normally wears shorts and an open vest. This still doesn't change the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room wearing only black jogging pants. It honestly didn't help that Yang whistled from behind her and Uncle Qrow sleeping on the teachers desk. Jeremie just gestured for the group to sit down while waiting for everyone to get there.

It was a couple of minutes later that the entire class had arrived and no one could stop Cardin from making some lame comment about how he could easily take the teacher. Jeremie only smirked as he looked around at the class, almost like he was looking for his first victim. Only Ruby didn't realize at the moment was that was exactly what he was doing.

Weiss couldn't help but comment, "Are you going to actually teach us or stare at us like pieces of meat?" Yang barked out a 'Nice one, Ice Queen' from behind Ruby. Qrow was now sitting on the desk looking intrigued at what was happening, while Jeremie's eyes honed directly onto Weiss causing her to freeze.

Jeremie only smirked as the room quieted. "It appears that I have myself a volunteer for my demonstration." Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, which was ignored.

Yang must have pushed Weiss forward as she stumbled out of the cluster of students. She promptly glared back at the group before regaining her composure and returning to her 'prim and proper' state. The smirk on Jeremie's face grew as he noticed this. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, uses a rapier named Myrtenaster and wishes to fix the mistakes the Schnee's have made. Stand tall and strike hard, show me your hand-to-hand."

Jeremie completely relaxed his body as he watched Weiss get into a very loose fighting stance that he saw holes everywhere in. Everyone could tell that Weiss didn't have any hand-to-hand training prior to gaining this class, and Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry for her knowing how good of a fighter Jeremie is after watching kill that Beowolf with his hands. Of course, nobody knew this so it was interesting to see Weiss launch at Jeremie threw sloppy punches.

Jeremie meanwhile never moved an inch from where he was standing and only dodged with the most minimal of effort. He obviously looked bored, which very noticably angered the Schnee heiress. "You're mocking me!" She screamed out frustrated at this 'demonstration'.

Ruby couldn't help it, she snickered a little at how Weiss was acting. This caused a chain reaction of kids snickering or outright laughing at the display. That brought a dark frown onto Jeremie's face, as Weiss was suddenly on the floor and Jeremie's attention was no longer on her.

Jeremie's eyes searched the crowd once more before he called for Pyrrha to come forth. Unlike with Weiss though, he slipped into a combat stance and smirked. "Currently you are the strongest student here, Ms. Nikos." As Pyrrha got into stance as well, Jeremie sized her up. "Honestly though... You have one of the weakest potentials here!"

With that statement Jeremie struck out, stopping his fists an inch before they hit. Pyrrha tried to counter and dodge but quickly realized that he was showing the differences in there skills and the fact that she had no chance. It didn't take long for Ruby to realize that Pyrrha was being backed into a corner with no chance to escape, and it seemed Pyrrha noticed this to as she tried even harder to evade Jeremie's onslaught of punches and kicks.

After what seemed to be easily hours, but what was just a minute or two, Jeremie backed of and seemed to be about to call off the duel. It was then that was disoriented as Jeremie disappeared and reappeared where Pyrrha was standing and Pyrrha was up against a cracked wall. This caused everyone to begin to frantically murmur. This is the best among them? If so then what kind of monster was their teacher standing before them now?

Everyone immediatedly shut up as Jeremie stared at them. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "Do you know the purpose of this demonstration?" Ruby could tell everyone was dumbfounded and had no answer for him. "This was to show everyone here the dangers of arrogance. As you've probably noticed, I've done extensive research on each and everyone being I will have the pleasure to teach this year."

He stepped forward causing the crowd to flinch. "Pyrrha Nikos is known quite famously thus is a culprit to getting a big head. Then with Weiss Schnee, her nickname is quite literally 'Ice Queen'. I saw from the few seconds before the demonstration that she cares about image and in that mindset most will fall prey to becoming arrogant." He began scanning the crowd. "Only a few of you know the art of martial arts, but even less of you are humble. It is my job to teach you martial arts, while stomping out those that are arrogant. I will put this like this, everyone has a reason for becoming warriors. I will put all of your resolves to the test."

He sighs and looks at the ceiling. "If you do not know your reason for being here or if you lack resolve to face the trials I will put you through, then you should leave now." He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the crowd. "And know that I don't mean this class. I mean leave this school." Jeremie pulled out his knife and held it in front of him. "Or better yet leave this life, as I hate seeing potential wasted because of a lack of resolve."

He waited for a few minutes as the class recollected themselves the fact that their teacher told them if they couldn't cut it that they were better of quiting now. After no-one left or approached him, he put his knife away and smiled a bright smile. "Good, now that that is cleared up." A giant book appeared in his hands. "This book contains every piece of information I've learned and collected about any and all martial arts. I've spent a long time recording this in this book. Quite a few of the arts in this book will not be even feasible to be learned by human beings, certain may be feasible for our faunus brethren to master."

Jeremie paused as he set the book on the only desk in the room. "This class will only meet once a week, so I want you to look through this book and decide which martial art you wish to learn." He pulled out a pen and paper. "I wish for you to write on this what it is you want to learn so I can give you your own personal book that you can use to learn your selected art outside of class, which you will have to do if you wish to excel or even pass this class." He stepped away and looked at Qrow. "I want you to moniter them and make sure that everyone chooses one and writes it down."

With that Jeremie left the room, and everyone then looked between each other before Ruby stepped forward and began looking through the book.

* * *

In a realm of darkness sat the Queen of the Grimm, Salem. She sat on her throne looking down at her latest pawn she has used to destroy humanity, who was updating her about the situation at Beacon Academy. It was honestly aggravating to Salem that Ozpin is throwing a curveball this late in the game by setting up a mandatory hand-to-hand combat class for the students.

Salem wondered briefly if this development was due to the young Rose's time travel or if had something to do with the Breach. She looked at Cinder and considered telling her to eliminate the girl, but decided against it as she still didn't know about who sent her back in time. She of course had her suspicions about who it was, but knew that time travel was a more common ability than most actually realized.

If anything this mystery was something that gave her more to do besides just destroying humanity, since she couldn't directly interfere with this world while her 4 generals still lived. It was something inconsiquential to her because she knew that with Jeremie suppressed and sealed humanity could never actually get far enough to destroy the Grimm. She was honestly surprised that humanity has lived for so long, even though she knew that with Yoe's creation of Dust and the initial rebellion led by Razoul it shouldn't be that surprising.

She frowned as she thought about the fabled Silver-Eyed Warriors as she remembers how the group was formed in the first place.

* * *

 _Lunavos sat next to her master as they looked over the latest battlefield against humanity. She was surprised to see so many shadowlings getting cut down so quickly before she realized that it was in fact Razoul cutting them down with someone else that honestly looked similar to Ra's master. She didn't know what to think about that as Neio began send in stronger shadowlings trying to overpower the two lights in the darkness._

 _What she didn't expect was for Razoul and the girl to sending out waves of energy that covered the human combatants. At first nothing seemed to happen until they began to push back the shadowlings just as easily as Razoul did. She was confused until Neio spoke up. "It appears that Razoul and Val have decided to use their power to empower these pathetic humans."_

 _Lunavos checked the human warriors' energies and noticed something. "Master, they feel similar to Jeremie. Why is that?"_

 _Neio chuckled as he called off his forces. "Why you ask? That's simple, Val is Jeremie's daughter and Razoul is of course the Sustainer's Champion. You have to remember that Jeremie was the Sustainer so of course being his Champion, Razoul would have similar if not the same energy as him. As for Val, well that is self explanatory."_

 _He began to walk away while Lunavos looked at the crowd of warriors celebrating their first victory. "They all have silver eyes?" She turned and followed her master hoping he could answer her question. "Also why are we leaving?"_

 _Her master chuckled once again before opening their portal. "The silver eyes is a sign that hold similar powers to Jeremie, and as for us leaving like this. Why should I destroy such an interesting opponent?" Lunavos considered his question before she followed Neio through the portal._

* * *

Salem couldn't help but grin at the thought of her master. He was a strange man, condemning these humans to death by shadowling but would prolong it so the humans would suffer. Or possibly give them a fighting chance? It was hard to say which it was because with her master it could have been either.

She knew her master had at one point had some kind of friendship with Jeremie even though the two of them would never say as much, so it saddened her when Neio and Yoe sealed Jeremie away. She couldn't help but wonder if her master would still be alive today if they never did that. It angered her that those beings had tried to destroy her and the Grimm after they killed Neio.

She knew that they created those hunter academies or at leasted influenced their creation. What was worse is that her master's death proved just how correct Jeremie was in trying to fight those in the Cluster. It made her glad somewhat that the Generals negated Jeremie's power but also prevented her and anyone stronger than her from being able to directly interact with the world. While they couldn't interact like the humans could, they could influence the events on this world.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples and realized that Cinder had already left. Giving a dry chuckle, Salem stepped through the shadows into her personal bedroom deciding to get some sleep and think more on Ozpin's new class and how it will complicate things later.

* * *

Hey guys, we have the newest Chapter here with the first class being shown and some light being shown onto what exactly the Silver-Eyed Warriors are, at least what they are here as I can only hope that they tell us more in Volume 4.

Alright so tell me what you think so far about this journey as everything seems to chug along.


	8. The Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

When Jeremie walked back into the classroom with a stack of booklets, the class was thoroughly confused. He couldn't help but laugh as he placed the books on the only desk in the quite large classroom, and quickly glanced at the paper and Qrow. After he got an affirmation from Qrow, he then looked over the paper and tossing the appropriate booklet to each student in accordance to the Martial Arts they chose to learn.

Jeremie sat down on his desk as he watched everyone look over their booklets seeing that they contain the specific art that they wanted to do. "As you all have indeed noticed, the booklets I have handed out contain one specific art and that they coincide with what you wish to learn. This of course does conclude our time here today and you may leave to go about your day."

As he noticed everyone hesitate with their confusion visible, he began to walk towards the door. "If you guys wish to stay I don't mind but I have other things I need to do, so Qrow can deal with you people if you don't leave." Jeremie turned a fraction and bowed impolitely to the students as he left the classroom once more.

Jeremie entered the school's 'armory', and he could say without a doubt that he was thoroughly unimpressed at what he found. The room was filled to the brim with basic weapons and many base elements for creating more complex weapons, but that wasn't the problem for him. The problem was the professor that was with him.

He took one look at the older (looks wise) gentleman that wanted to get to know the newest professor that Ozpin brought onto the team. The man was the definition of 'proper' and thus earned Jeremie's ire immediately, while also showing this world's lack of materials to work with at the same time.

It honestly annoyed Jeremie to no end that the best type of alloy they had was one they didn't have immediate access to as it was used by Atlas's army. The base metals that the old man showed Jeremie that they had access to weren't even that great either, as Jeremie was used to using very specific materials creating his unique alloy blend. He had to shake his head to remind himself that most of those metals in the first place weren't even found on this planet in the first place.

He sighed as he looked at the alloys and metals he had grabbed to work with. "Titanium alloy, bronze, steel, nickel, cobalt, silver and gold. Lovely." The other professor, what was his name again?, informed of the known properties of the alloys they've made but Jeremie wasn't impressed in the slightest. It honestly made him regret not stocking up on his resources when he had the chance.

'Oh well, beggers can't be choosers.' Jeremie had thought before delving into making himself a weapon.

* * *

Qrow and Ruby sat in the empty courtyard staring out to the forests of Forever Fall listening to the rest of Team RWBY talk about how insane their new teacher was. Honestly to Qrow, while he agreed with them, he knew that they didn't know just how insane Jeremie was or how dangerous the man could prove to be.

It scared him that Ozpin was actually trusting him to watch Jeremie. He knew that he was probably the strongest here besides Ozpin himself, even though he knew that was just the alcohol speaking for him. Not for the first time he questioned trying to become sober, even if it was only to help Ruby even better. He glanced off to his side as he saw Yang trying to draw Ruby into the conversation once again, and seemingly failing.

He frowned, "Ruby? What's on your mind kiddo?"

And it was safe to say that Ruby was startled by his voice as she stuttered out a response. "N-nothing!" He saw her compose herself before speaking again, cutting off everyone else from speaking. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been trying to think on how I'm supposed to incorporate hand to hand into using my weapon."

Qrow looked at everyone's faces, seeing varying degree's of understanding before Blake spoke. "Ruby, I don't think that is the point of the class. I don't think every combat style goes with every weapon type."

He nodded at the statement. "Yes, I was actually talking with my fellow teacher about that, and he told me that someone that can only use a weapon is worthless without it, but one that takes the time to master a weaponless combat and a weapon based combat is more likely to succeed." He laughed. "Honestly, I think that what he said has some merits, but I can tell that he likes weapon based combat more if the way his hand reaches for his waist when he is over-excited."

Weiss looked slightly disturbed and Qrow could guess the reason why, as she is a Schnee and the heiress at that. He laughed at what she said. "He sounds like a barbarian only interested in fighting."

He noticed Ruby frown while looking out at the forest. "Barbaric as it may seem, but he is still our teacher." She looked towards the Clock Tower where Ozpin's office is. "And besides we need all the help we can get." Qrow couldn't help but agree with that statement.

* * *

Where was she? It was an question she couldn't answer. It didn't help that she was chained to a wall in complete darkness, or that she had huge gaps in her memory and that she didn't know how long she was in there.

She didn't like this darkness, as it was corrupting and oppressive. She knew she was treading a thin line between drowning in it and not. It doesn't help her that she keeps seeing that face crying about something, and she is unable to comfort her. Nor does it help that she constantly hears Grimm prowling.

She knew that the witch that put her in here would occasionally talk to her but that was irregular so she was unable to use it to tell how long its been. Well it wasn't the only conversations she's had in here, but she chalks the other two people she talks to up to her going insane. It wasn't natural to hear voices in your head, nor was it natural to occasionally have them take forms of light in the darkness and seemed to be humanoid in shape.

The two even introduced themselves like they were living people and not figments of her imagination too. She didn't understand why they were so persistent in making sure she didn't give up either.

"He will save us. I trust him to get us out of here."

"I have no doubt about that, but how is he going to get here and how long will it take."

She sighed at the two voices talking to each other, as they had been on and on about how this person was now awake and would save them. She didn't believe them as she felt it was just false hope. Plus she didn't know how these voices in her head could believe that someone strong enough to free them just woke up like they were in some kind of slumber.

"Hey S, why do you have so little faith in us and our friends?"

She glared out into the abyss. "What reason do I have to believe two voices in my head about something so crazy as this." Honestly, she hated her predicament as she didn't understand it at all.

"Neither of us understand how this is happening either. I mean this is such a strange predicament to be in. Well, at least we are in this together, right love?"

She sighed again as she began to ignore the other two, so she could try and sleep before SHE appeared again.

* * *

He smirked as he finished putting the final touches onto the weapon. "It's enough to make due for now."

He could hear the confused chuckling behind him. "Make due? I would think that you wouldn't think that." Jeremie shook his head as he put the rod he was holding onto his belt.

"Well Qrow, I don't have materials to work with, or at least ones that I'm used to working with." He turned to look at Qrow, who was confused and looked ready to question what was wrong with the materials they had. "The potential form the materials here are so much lower than what I am used to working with."

They began to walk out of the armory that was long since abandoned by the professors and students alike due to his presence. He knew that Qrow had arrived somewhere in the process when he was working, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much. It happened far to often with him that he stopped caring that people watched what he did. He was just excited to eventually get back to fighting and getting to get his true power back.

He felt his stomach rumble and Qrow look at Jeremie confused. "What was that?"

Jeremie created a ball of energy and took a bite out of it. "Just a small case of hunger." He looked at Qrow as a look of understanding came over him that fell back to confusion at what he was eating.

"You do know that we can get you food from the cafeteria right?"

He laughed as he passed into the lobby room. "That was nothing. I only learned how to turn the vibrant energy in the air into food." He shoots a look at Qrow. "It wasn't my fault either, but it did lead into the most annoying 13 years of my life."

Qrow shot him a look as Jeremie pushed the button for the elevator. "Well before all this I was half and half for it, but now that he did this I can't help but hate that time in my life." Qrow didn't respond, and Jeremie was ok with that. They sat in silence as they sat in the elevator going to Ozpin's office.

* * *

Ozpin was exhausted from the call with the council he just went through. They were very adamant in the fact that they didn't want Jeremie as a teacher at Beacon, but he told them that he did it because it was his school and it was a useful class. He believes that they will leave him alone for now, even though they can't do anything to him since they don't control the academies.

He knew that Ironwood would try to make him see 'reason' with the council's decision, but Ironwood was just like the council, ignorant to everything. Well not completely, but he still wasn't as informed as Qrow was. Qrow was probably the closest person to him in quite a long time.

Ozpin would have smiled at the memory from all those years ago if it wasn't tainted by what happened immediately after. The moment he learned the truth about her, but he wasn't given anymore time to reminisce on the past as Qrow and Jeremie came in from the elevator.

"Hello Oz."

"Qrow. Jeremie. What do I owe the pleasure today?" Ozpin was quite curious if he did say so himself.

Jeremie smiled at him, which caused Ozpin a sort of foreboding that he couldn't place. "Well Ozpin, I was hoping you finally got the information about the first General. Specifically where to find."

Ozpin looked between the two before sighing. "I have a rough location on where it may be, but I have been unable to confirm a direct location as I have been preoccupied with the council."

"Ouch. Is my presence so hated by those geezers." He knew Jeremie was glad his presence caused discomfort to the council, but Ozpin didn't actually know why. He made the note to try and find out.

Qrow on the other hand gave him a look of sympathy for having to divert so much time to those old geezers. "How wide is the search area?"

Ozpin looked out of the window as he hummed out a thoughtful remark. "It is a few miles long but that isn't so much my concern as the area itself is..."

The grin growing on Jeremie's face matched that of the growing anxiety in Qrow as they looked at the map that showed them exactly where they would be heading to take on the first General. Qrow had Ozpin's sympathy as he knew the significance for him about where they had to go. Why wouldn't he feel anxious? It was has been their biggest regret for the past 12 years.

Their first hunt was Mistral, the place where Summer Rose went alive and returned dead.

* * *

Hey guys, would you look at that. An update.

Honestly though this only took so long because I'm lazy, but I digress.

So that ending to Volume 4 though, I mean they won't stop hitting us with the Wizard of Oz references. It is kinda scary really, you got Ozpin based on the wizard himself, Oscar whom bears the wizards real name, Glynda Goodwitch or Glynda the Good Witch, and even Salem with Team WTCH as the Wicked Witch of the West if her stronghold is on the dragon shaped island. Not to mention Ironwood seems to bear a small resemblance to the Tin Man and the newest Headmaster, Lionheart, seems to be based on the Cowardly Lion as well. Though this is just getting me more pumped for Volume 5.

So I wanna hear your thoughts on how the story is going, by that I mean both RWBY in general and of course Rose of Time too. You guys think I'm moving too slow with the story, too fast? What are thoughts on the happenings in this chapter? Where do you think they'll lead?

Enough from me though. Til next time.

Z0mb1ehunter789 out


	9. The Ride

Dislaimer: RWBY is property of Rooster Tooth.

* * *

 _It was supposed to be simple and easy. In and out._

 _Qrow hid in the shadows as he watched Summer Rose get on the Bullhead going out to Mistral. All that was going through his head since before his talk with Ozpin was, 'something is gonna going to go wrong.' He knew she was strong but that wouldn't stop his or Tai's worry for her. She did promise her daughter, Ruby Rose, that she would come back and that when she did she would make cookies._

 _He made sure to keep alert as he hopped onto the Bullhead in his crow form. He wasn't leave Summer to do this alone, especially after his talk with Ozpin._

* * *

 _Qrow stepped of the elevator and walked towards Ozpin with a purpose before pulling him out of his chair and pushing him against the wall._

 _"I thought it was clear Oz, they are done with this business."_

 _Ozpin smiled in sympathy. "You are correct, Qrow."_

 _"Then why did Summer just announce that she is going on a mission?!"_

 _Qrow was absolutely livid. Summer and Tai had agreed when Ruby was born that the two of them wouldn't take any jobs as huntsmen, if only for Yang and Ruby. So, he couldn't help but feel betrayed that Ozpin was sending her on a mission, by her self as well._

 _Ozpin sighed before he looked Qrow in the eyes. "It was a favor. There has been rumors that a small town in Mistral has been getting attacked by a large force of Grimm that is unnatural to the area. It is a simple clear the Grimm out and come back with any information gathered."_

 _Ozpin's smile almost returned as he felt Qrow's hand loosen their grip on him before getting slammed even harder against the wall. "Why Summer?"_

 _It made no sense to Qrow. Why would he give her a mission like this? Why would she accept? If it was truly that important then he should have took the assignment instead. Was it some need to stretch her legs metaphorically and literally? Or did she consider it her last chance to be a huntress?_

 _"She actually came to me asking if I had a mission available."_

 _As Ozpin dropped that bombshell on Qrow, he stumbled back in disbelief. Did he just hear that right? "What?"_

 _Ozpin shook his head. "You heard me right Qrow, she asked me and before you ask. She said it was because she felt as if it is key to saving everyone."_

 _Qrow just looked dumbly at Ozpin for a second before sighing. "Well I can't say anything since that gut feeling of hers has always been correct, but that doesn't mean she is going alone."_

 _Never alone, that is what they all agreed when they graduated. It was a strong determination of his even when he felt that all of his 'bad luck' appeared that everything would turn out fine in the end. Ha, it was sad that he, the pessimist of STRQ, having an optimistic and hopeful wish, but a the same time he was cursed by his 'bad luck'. His curse of always knowing when something bad is going to happen and try as he may, he has never been able to prevent it from happening._

 _It was this that has left him feeling like he is the source of all of this 'bad luck' that occurs around him. He knew that the others didn't think it was, except maybe Raven, but it was just something he felt that they wouldn't understand completely._

 _Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug. "So you are going after her then?"_

 _"Of course I am. I have a feeling that something bad is soon going to happen and I believe it has something to do with this mission that Summer is on."_

 _Ozpin sighed before rubbing his eyes. "Listen Qrow, I have my suspicions about what is there on the ground and I hope they are wrong but if they aren't, your help would be appreciated."_

 _Qrow's eyes narrowed. "Suspicions of what being there, Oz?"_

 _"One of the four Grimm Generals."_

 _That didn't sound good, since when did the Grimm have any sort of structure? Qrow sure didn't know._

 _Qrow decided that this may be important enough to know. "When has the Grimm ever had any sort structure, especially something like Generals?"_

 _Ozpin looked uncomfortable at that question before looking down at his watch. "I'll explain it to you and Summer when you two get back because if you want to make the bullhead then you better get going now."_

 _It was at that moment Qrow realized the time and took off towards the elevator and knew that his 'bad luck' felt like it worsened the moment Ozpin mentioned those 'Grimm Generals'. He just hoped he could make a difference._

* * *

 _Qrow was cursing anything and everything he could as he entered the clearing and knocked back the strange looking Grimm, it was a mix of different animals. The thing was almost like a chimera of creatures formed into a Grimm. It was one of the most unsettling things he found himself staring at, and he had a twin sister._

 _He knew he had to be quick if the injury on Summer was any indication of her state, which he considered to be. The growl that escaped his lips came unbidden as the creature of darkness seemed to watch him before deciding that he was worthless and begin to walk away._

 _It was an unsettling feeling, Qrow had decided, that any anger he felt seemed to bleed out of him for fear, as the Grimm roared out some kind of "sirens" call, calling forth other Grimm. He was slightly aware that Summer was trying to rise to her feet at the number of Grimm starting to crawl out of the woodworks._

 _"Summer you need to get out of here now!" He knew how stubborn she could be at times, especially if it meant to risk her life to possibly safe another. It was just in nature to help as many people as she can, even if he felt that he wasn't worth the effort to help._

 _He knew she begged to differ as he heard her snort from behind him. "If you think I'ma leave you to fight a group of Grimm like this by yourself..." He knew she paused for dramatic effect though he could never figure out why. "...Then you've got another thing coming! I refuse to let you die for me to survive."_

 _Qrow could feel himself gritting his teeth as he began to cut through the beowolves that charged at him first. He knew that his bad feeling was correct because of course there is a Grimm out there that can call forth Grimm and have them fight like an army! With a title like the "Grimm General" of course this would happen. He felt the overwhelming urge to straight out murder his former Headmaster/sometimes boss._

 _He knew that if they couldn't either get help or get out then they would most likely be overrun by Grimm. Qrow was under no illusion that he could out last the Grimm in a prolonged fight and he knew Summer was in the same thought process as him._

* * *

Jeremie knew that something happened to Qrow in Mistral, but in all honesty he really didn't care too much. He knew that it could jeopardize the mission and end in death, quite possibly his death if he weren't careful, but he felt that Qrow was a big boy and wouldn't let some history from performing the best he could.

He also knew that he was way too excited for it to be considered humanly normal, but who was he to deny himself a bloodlust that cultivated it self in his 5000 year slumber. He knew if this was years ago in his youth he would have been frightened and prevent the feeling from affecting him, but then again he never had a reason to want the feeling of bloodlust to fill him before.

The silence was something that Jeremie had loathed on one hand, but almost revelled in it on the other. He would admit that he often found himself bordering on, if not delved into, the extremes of his emotions and therefore his actions. It often helped him out but also caused him to make rash decisions that he thought he had learned from before. It did make him wonder from time to time about the sort of existance he led.

His grin widened as he felt Qrow get up to pace as little as he could on the bullhead. Sometimes he startled himself at easily he was able to read most people, but scared himself when he couldn't read others easily. It was a delicate balance for him because he revelled in the challenge when it appeared, but he knew how he reacted to the thought of an insourmountable challenge. He considered himself lucky that there were few that he was unable to read, as the most of the ones that he couldn't read were friends or family.

"We're almost there."

Jeremie's grin became feral as he heard Qrow speak those words. He knew the fun was soon going to begin and really any blow to her was good for him. He found himself looking towards Qrow, who was glaring out the window with an expression of hatred on his face.

"So what is the deal with you and this place we are going?"

* * *

Qrow knew the moment the sentence left Jeremie's mouth that he wasn't doing great staying calm, but he knew he needed his full power if he were to try take the Grimm General down. To do so meant that he would need to be sober, A.K.A. he left his flask back in their room.

The growl that came out of his mouth was as unbidden as the fact that he was subject to his memories, which was the main reason he stayed drunk.

"What does it matter?"

Why does it matter if the past still haunts his sober moments? Oh how he laments being sober at this current juncture of time, but he knew it mattered far more than he wanted it too considering that something like Grimm Generals existing is a major threat to humanity and faunus kind.

He could tell from Jeremie's look that he felt the matter was almost vital in nature. Qrow desperately wished that he wouldn't have to relive those memories even though he knew that he was going to already by trying to face the crux of the matter after they land.

"That place is the very reason that Taiyang has had to raise Yang and Ruby without a mother, and by mother I of course Summer not Raven."

The snort of amusement from his companion made him glare at him.

"You see Oz had sent Summer on a mission to deal with an insurgence of Grimm in the area, but he also failed to mention his suspicion to her about a General being there."

Qrow shifted slightly to look out at the forests they were flying over gathering his thoughts.

"The mission went almost quite well... I had followed her to ensure that she stayed safe, but things took a turn for the worse when the General came barrelling out of the trees ready to meet her head-on."

He looked back at Jeremie and knew he had his full attention.

"I arrived and tried to help as much as I can but she was injured by the General, and we were getting swarmed. I honestly never saw anything like it happen before, never heard of it happening either..."

* * *

 _Qrow grit his teeth as he fended off another Grimm that tried to flank him and Summer. They were getting exhausted and he could see Summer's injury was getting worse. He didn't know what to do._

 _The two had been fighting for at least 3 hours and it seemed as if the Grimm wouldn't stop coming. It was unnerving to him that the Grimm were so adament to kill just two humans! While he may not have been the best at history while at school, he at least knew that this kind of event was unheard of._

 _Of course it chilled him down to the bone, as his scythe cut another Grimm in half, when he realized that such an occurence would never have been recorded if everyone invloved was dead. He knew that such a thing was possible, considering that there are rumors of lost civilizations. He even heard Ozpin talk about the fact that the 'Old Ones' believed that an entire civilization sunk to the bottom of the Ocean!_

 _It took him a few seconds to shake his head of thoughts and realize that the Grimm had stopped attacking._

 _"What the? Why did they stop?" Summer asked the golden question that they knew they may never get the answer too._

 _The two went back-to-back while they accessed the situation and couldn't help but let their jaws drop as the Grimm left. It was unnatural, almost as if they were given orders that they must follow._

* * *

"We were very shocked and relieved that we bandaged her wound and went back to town before getting on our bullhead to inform Ozpin..."

"Wait? She was injured? By the Grimm General?"

Qrow noticed that Jeremie had a strange look on his face. Oddly enough he couldn't place it, but it looked familiar.

"Yes, she was injured mere moments before I arrived."

Qrow couldn't help but narrow his eyes as Jeremie's face went carefully blank.

"I see. I guess she passed on the bullhead heading back to Vale then?"

All Qrow could do was nod and sighed as he looked back out the window. It made him wonder, what did Jeremie know? He cound't stop himself from asking. "Yes she did, but what is it that you know that I don't about it?"

Jeremie merely smiled sadly as the pilot informed then on the intercom that they were landing.

* * *

Yo! Z0mb1ehunter here. Sorry about that, it's been what nearly 6 months? Geez time flies. I couldn't get this chapter to write. I mean it was right there but nothing. Other than that I couldn't bring myself to actually write this chapter, and ain't that sad.

Besides that, what do you guys think? Am I progressing at a good pace? I think this is a good enough pace. If not, oh well. Tell me what you guys are thinking in the reviews. I'm curious to know what your thoughts are on my take on the mission that took Summer Roses' life.


	10. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Jeremie couldn't help the myriad of emotions raging inside him about what Qrow told him of his fight with the Grimm General. It wasn't something he could give a definite answer on either.

 _ **Shadow Sickness**_.

He knows that Neio wasn't the one to create it. The thing just happened when he awoke. The stupid disease was extremely dangerous as well, seeing as that as far as he knows, he was the only one to ever create a cure.

Jeremie looked to Qrow who was walking a few steps ahead of him towards the forest. The amount of sympathy he felt towards him at that moment was exobertant, and he knew exactly why. He just hoped he was wrong about it.

* * *

It was about a 20 minute walk before the two encountered any Grimm. Qrow was obviously annoyed that Jeremie was hiding something from him, but that wasn't the only thing that was annoying about this trip.

The Grimm General.

It still looked as ugly and as unsettling as it did all those years ago. He was wary though, seeing as the thing didn't seem to summon endless hordes of Grimm like it did the last time. In all honesty, Qrow thought it seemed to be glaring towards him and Jeremie.

He heard Jeremie shuffle his feet before speaking, "Well well." The frown and the digust was almost palpable from his words. "I see that you have formed yourself into that of a true Chimera!"

Qrow didn't know what to expect, and he sure didn't know what Jeremie meant by "True Chimera." Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't for it to give an angry hiss.

All Qrow did was blink before the thing was across the clearing and the snake-tail striking at him. While Qrow managed to dodge the attack and unsheath his sword, Jeremie seemed to attack the beast head on with his spear. The shocking thing for Qrow is that the attack didn't go through the snake looking appendage, and none of the creature bore the white armor that any Grimm that has lived for a long time has.

"Tch. Such a weak material if it couldn't pierce that hide alone." Jeremie jumped back glaring at the Grimm in front of him, which had taken to try and circle them to try and find an opening.

Qrow decided to take a potshots at the things legs as Jeremie leapt for it again. It seemed to shrug off the dust rounds before the lion head opened its mouth and fire spewed out. This was, while shocking, not a problem as Qrow was easily able to side step the attack.

Jeremie however seemed to just speed through the flames with minor burn marks on his skin. Qrow shook his head as he rushed forth and took a hack at the creature as it defended itself from Jeremie's onslaught.

Seeing the opening, Qrow struck at its exposed flank making scratchs on its still surprising thick hide. Qrow had little time to dodge the snake-tail as it began to retaliate independant of the rest of the creature.

As Jeremie disengaged, a lull in the battle seemed to occur, as if the forest was waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Jeremie really hated the fact that he couldn't use his haki to its fullest extent. He examined all the growing cracks on his new weapon, and felt sorely disappointed by its state. If only he was able to use his armament hardening currently, he knew that he'd have dealt more damage to the Chimera.

He glared back at the creature, and saw all the small cuts and marks that the little scuffle had formed on its body and faces. He could feel himself start to get desperate, as he knew that if the current conditions held up, that one of the two would get hurt by the creature.

'High Shadow potency'

Without a doubt he knew that he didn't have the resources currently to prevent the spread of the shadows or to cure someone that was infected. If he knew who Yoe's successor was then he probably could have gotten some of their energy or blood, but he knew that his blood could fight shadow sickness to an extent alone.

His grip on his breaking spear increased as he spun the weapon into its rod form. The plan forming in his head was highly risky, and could easily lead to his or Qrow's death. It was insane and dangerous enough to work though.

"QROW! Occupy it!"

Jeremie didn't see if Qrow was occupying it as he began to gather all the energy in his body and in the air, and began to channel it into the rod was holding. As he felt the energy take hold, he spun the rod faster and faster causing it to form a disk. With a grin, he looked towards Qrow and the Grimm General.

"Qrow, dodge now!" As Qrow moved the rod, currently a disk of energy, was thrown at the Grimm at atleast 100 MPHs. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The Grimm had little chance at reacting to the razor sharp disk hitting it and tearing completely through it. Jeremie smirked as the thing collapsed and began to disappate, before looking over to Qrow to do a quick visual scan for any woundings.

Qrow looked at Jeremie with a surprised look. "What was that?"

Jeremie staggered a few steps to retrieve the, now charred, rod from the ground. "A beautiful technique a friend of mine taught me a long time ago. It's a shame that I never really get the chance to use the technique."

Jeremie felt a pressure that he didn't notice before lighten. He gave a soft smile at the howling he heard in the back of his head along with the rush of energy at his disposal.

Qrow looked from Jeremie to the deep gash in the earth where the Grimm General was standing. "It seems like one powerful trump card."

Shaking his head, Jeremie begins to make the trek back to the village. "In all honesty? I'm not sure you could call that his trump card. His most powerful attack, arguable. Most dangerous attack, definetely."

Qrow looked confused as he followed Jeremie. "That sounds like a trump card to me."

"Well, no." Jeremie looked up through the foliage of the trees. "Just becuase it was his strongest or most dangerous attack, didn't make it his trump card. Really none of us had trump cards, we typically just used our attacks in surprising ways. I know my friend nearly took out threats that were easily almost 10x stronger than him by catching them off guard with the technique."

"You make it sound like he was really weak or something." Qrow couldn't help but retort.

Jeremie sighed and shook his head. "Well he was only a human, and most of the threats that we fought were not."

The way Jeremie had spoken had caused to Qrow to become thoughtful. Jeremie didn't mind or care seeing as on of the four Generals were now dead. He smirked. 'Lunavos, your move.'

* * *

Heyo guys, Zombiehunter here. So I've finally finished writing the newest installment of Rose of Time. Not much here, just the fight between Qrow and Jeremie vs the first Grimm General. What do you guys think? This chapter was a pain to write as nothing would come to me.

Anyways, I'll try to get the next Chapter out sooner, and look out for an upcoming side story I'm working on for Rose of Time.


	11. Kill?

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Salem knew the moment the final blow happened. She could feel the reverberations pass through her. She shook uncontrollably at the fact that one of her generals could have fallen to any of the insects of this pathetic dustball.

"Mistress, is something wrong?"

Before Salem even registered who spoke, she had sent a shadowy whip towards the speaker whom she heard give an 'eep.' A dark smile of satisfaction slipped onto her face.

She could definitely tell the person was still listening. "Cinder..." The air was practically oppressive with the darkness that permeated the air. "I want you to find out who Ozpin sent to battle my children, and when you find out, kill them."

Once Cinder had her mission, she didn't stay long enough to be on the receiving end of her master's rage.

* * *

Ruby stretched as Team RWBY made their ways down to the Bullheads to head into Vale. Classes were over for the day and her team wanted to do some team bonding. The question marks that had appeared over Ruby when the others mentioned team bonding probably furthered their drive for it.

If she could guess they probably all talked about it before deciding to drag her along. She knew that she should have been annoyed, what with the undermining the team leader's 'authority' and all, but they were clearly just worried from her starting to seperate herself from them.

Then again she hadn't exactly been teamates with them for the past 10 years and they didn't exactly know this fact. Team RWBY was definitely in a strange state in Ruby's mind, and she was extremely hestitant to tell them or explain to them that she is in fact not the same 15 year old girl they knew but the 25 year huntress they didn't know.

She smiled as Yang roped her into the gang's conversation about the Vytal Festival Tournament. "With the hand to hand being added into our repetiore, Beacon is probably going to have some sort of advantage with the element of surprise especially in the early rounds."

Simple. She knew she probably made some lick of sense to them...

"Yes, but it wouldn't do for you lot to start getting cocky, now would it?"

She was glad that she could say that she barely twitched when her Uncle Qrow entered the conversation. Though she couldn't say the same with the others.

"When did you get here Uncle Qrow?" Yang spluttered out, which caused Ruby to giggle.

Qrow shared a grin with Jeremie. "We just got back a few minutes ago, we are going to meet up with the headmaster to let him know the trip went smoothly."

Ruby understood that they had left on a mission, but she could only speculate on the purpose. She felt it reasonable to assume that they were going after one of the Grimm Generals.

The grin that spread on Jeremie's face looked as if it was splitting his face. Though Ruby wouldn't mention it if the other's on the team didn't, but the grin on his face looked almost unhinged. "You four have fun, while we go have a boring debriefing in a giant tower with a breathtaking view."

At that dismissal Team RWBY finished getting on the bullhead for their trip into Vale.

* * *

Ozpin sat there listening on as the council talked more and more about whatever inane matters that were frankly unimportant to him seeing as he had sent Qrow and Jeremie to kill one of the Grimm Generals. He was worried about what was going to happen seeing as no one has lived past an encounter with one of the 4 generals.

Ozpin knew he was lucky enough to survive an encounter. Well, he silently chuckled to him self, not that the general would have been able to kill him.

"Is something funny, _**Headmaster**_ Ozpin."

Ozpin sat up a little straighter as he looked over to Ironwood and back to the council. "No. It is nothing. You can go on."

As the council settled into whatever it was they were talking about, Ozpin started to think and realized that for the first time in centuries humanity is finally pushing the Grimm back again. It was an exuberant thought, to finally be free from the darkness. The circumstances surrounding this change, one Miss Rose, dampens the positivity, but he knows that he was to hestitant to make a decisive move before.

*DING*

Ozpin and Ironwood both sharply turned towards the elevator and saw Qrow and Jeremie enter the room. Ozpin was both relieved and exasperated at the duo's arrival.

He placed a pleasant smile on his face as he greeted the two. "Qrow, Jeremie. It is good to see you two. I see the mission went well."

Jeremie smirks at Qrow before looking around the room at Ironwood and the feed of the council members. "Quite well, so when do think those Atlas boys will finally execute that one dude." Everyone looks at Jeremie confused.

"What was his name? Lighter? Candle? Candlebara? No, was it Britain? No Britain was not technically ever an empire... Mongolia?..."

Ozpin rolls his eyes at the man's display. "Do you mean Roman Torchwick, per chance?"

Jeremie nodded gratefully. "Why yes, Roman Torchwick! Tell me Tin man, why is it that you have a master criminal on your command ship?"

This caused everyone to look at Ironwood to see his reaction, only to see his face look carefully blank. "I mean unless MASTER CRIMINAL means something different to you guys, but I would like to think that a master criminal never works alone and will always have a plan! I actually heard through the grapevine that Torchy surrendered himself to you."

Ozpin was curious on where he was going with this as he watched Ironwood's eye twitch. "Then again.. You don't seem that bright Tin Man. I mean a tin army that is controlled from a central point." The look on Jeremie's face was purely preditorial, and it unnerved Ozpin more than he cared to admit.

Ironwood seemed to open his mouth to say something when he was cut off. "Oh trust me, you are an easy man to read. You're only what, into your third? Maybe fourth decade? Yet that metal arm of yours seems to have taught you nothing of how to deal with terrorists."

"Who. Do. You... Think you are?"

'Ironwood definitely lost his cool,' Ozpin thought amused.

Jeremie just bows, still looking like a beast on the prowl. "Names Jeremie, I'm the hand-to-hand combat professor here, and I do believe I'm the man telling you that you should execute a big name criminal."


End file.
